


Звездочка, звездочка, исполни желание

by Cheshuya, Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Хаджиме и представить себе не мог, что такое вообще возможно, но ни капли не сомневается: во всем виноват Ойкава.Сам Ойкава винит пришельцев.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You Wish Upon a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479060) by [emerald1963](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald1963/pseuds/emerald1963). 



> Переведено для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

Вечерняя тренировка наконец-то закончилась, и они идут домой, забежав по пути в комбини за пирожками с мясом. Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, но тут на небе что-то вспыхивает, и лицо Ойкавы озаряется.  
— Гляди, Ива-чан, звездный дождь! — радостно восклицает он, останавливаясь и тыча пальцем в небо, на котором как раз оставляют следы две новые вспышки. — Поверить не могу, невероятно, звездный дождь ожидался только через несколько месяцев…  
Ойкава хватает Хаджиме за руку, стаскивает с дороги на поросший травой склон, толкает вниз — «Ай! Ай! Ах ты, засранец, из-за тебя я врезался коленом в камень, ты что, пытаешься меня убить?!» — затем опускается рядом на землю и вглядывается в небо.  
Метеорный поток густой и быстрый, он зажигает небо и пылает на фоне последних зеленоватых отблесков заката. Даже Хаджиме, который знает о звездных дождях всего ничего — да и что можно узнать из возбужденного бормотания Ойкавы, когда он вытаскивает тебя на газон из дома посреди ночи? — понимает, что этот поток особенный. Ойкава не сводит глаз с неба, а сам Хаджиме не сводит глаз с Ойкавы: в сумерках тот кажется почти прозрачным.  
Внезапно Ойкава, который до этого едва ли не дрожал от возбуждения, замирает.  
— Ива-чан, ты знаешь, что это? — выдыхает он благоговейно.  
Хаджиме закатывает глаза, слишком хорошо представляя, что Ойкава думает о происходящем.  
— Пришельцы, — произносит он одновременно с Ойкавой. — Ради бога, ты постоянно думаешь о пришельцах, а ведь они ни разу…  
— Во-первых, ты не можешь утверждать, что они не были пришельцами, только потому что они не сделали ничего пришельческого, а во-вторых, я вспоминаю о пришельцах только при отсутствии научного объяснения…  
— Которое наверняка найдется, если ты пораскинешь своими крохотными мозгами хотя бы несколько секунд…  
— …и никакого годного объяснения для внезапного звездного дождя нет. Ученые знают о таких вещах загодя, Ива-чан, а я всегда слушаю ученых. И вот они даже не заикались о том, что сегодня ночью будет звездный дождь. Такие вещи не случаются просто так. Пришельцы — вот единственное разумное объяснение.  
Хаджиме видит во взгляде Ойкавы надежду и просто не может заставить себя ее разрушить. Они спорят об этом уже десять лет, и — Хаджиме уверен — поспорят еще не раз, поэтому он решает сейчас просто промолчать. Он отводит глаза от лица Ойкавы, чтобы тот ненароком не поймал его за разглядыванием, и снова смотрит на небо.  
— Нужно загадать желание, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава, нарушая воцарившееся молчание.  
— Желание? И кто его будет исполнять? Пришельцы? В этом вообще нет никакого смысла, идиот, — бурчит Хаджиме. — Или пришельцы вдруг стали волшебниками?  
Ойкава пожимает плечами, мазнув по коже Хаджиме холодной рукой.  
— И все же я рискну. Может, на этот раз дело и вправду в магии, а не в пришельцах, а может, пришельцы нас слышат. Ты что, и впрямь упустишь шанс загадать бесплатное желание? Давай, будет веселоооооооо…  
— Ты себя вообще слышишь, придурок? Тебе сколько — пять?  
— Ну что ты такой зануда, Ива-чан, — дуется Ойкава. — Давай, чего ты боишься? Или большой и сильный Ивайзуми Хаджиме перестанет быть мужиком только из-за того, что загадает желание на падающую звезду? Разве ты никогда не слышал, что… — к вящему ужасу Хаджиме он внезапно начинает оглушительно орать на плохом английском: — … Стоит только загадать желание на звездочкуууууу…  
— Ладно, ты, паршивец малолетний. Я загадаю это твое дурацкое желание, если пообещаешь больше никогда не петь эту песню.  
Ойкава смеется, и хотя это самый раздражающий звук на свете, сумерки для Хаджиме вдруг вспыхивают полуденным солнцем. Уголки губ Ойкавы поднимаются.  
— Урааа, Ива-чан снова открывает для себя радость детства.  
Они все еще держатся за руки, но Хаджиме все равно с силой тычет Ойкаву в бок.  
— Ладно, ладно, ай… Ты уже придумал желание?  
Хаджиме согласно ворчит.  
— Желаем на счет три, идет? На самую яркую звезду на небе. Раз, два…  
На три небо прочерчивает метеор, самый странный и самый яркий за все это время. В отличие от прочих он не белый, а ярко-желтый, и Хаджиме готов поклясться, что слышит, как метеор тихо потрескивает. Хаджиме смотрит на звезды, словно хочет выжечь яркие точки на сетчатке, и желает. Он решительно выталкивает из сознания губы Ойкавы, которые касаются его собственных — а ведь именно это и приходит в голову первым, когда он слышит слово «желание», и загадывает первую же неромантическую вещь, которая приходит на ум.  
«Еще пять сантиметров, пожалуйста… Я хочу быть не ниже Ойкавы».  
Не то чтобы Хаджиме считал себя коротышкой, просто он ненавидит, когда приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть этому засранцу в глаза. К гадалке не ходи, это лишает слова Хаджиме веса. К тому же, пять сантиметров пригодятся в волейболе; если ему удается проходить блокирующих при ста восьмидесяти сантиметрах — ну, на самом деле при ста семидесяти девяти и трех, но это почти одно и то же, — то со ста восьмидесятью пятью он станет непобедимым… А еще Хаджиме устал быть в команде предпоследним по росту — последний Ватари. Было бы здорово начать смотреть на кохаев сверху вниз, а не наоборот. По большому счету, это куда более разумное желание, чем поцелуи с Дерьмокавой.  
— Ты видел? Это было великолепно! — бормочет Ойкава пораженно.  
Хаджиме приходится признать его правоту.  
— Что ты загадал? — спрашивает Хаджиме немного погодя. Он почти уверен, что знает ответ: чего еще желать Ойкаве, как не победы над Шираторизавой и разгрома Ушиджимы? — и все же ему интересно. Даже после десяти лет дружбы, благодаря которым он почти всегда читает Ойкаву, словно открытую книгу, бывают моменты, когда тот говорит какие-то неожиданные вещи, и мнение Хаджиме о нем немного меняется. Хаджиме не уверен, но, кажется, сейчас именно такой случай.  
Ойкава вздыхает с притворным раздражением.  
— Кажется, я так ничему тебя и не научил, Ива-чан. Нельзя рассказывать о своем желании другим, или оно никогда не сбудется.  
— Правда? Тогда я загадал, чтобы ты наконец сумел провстречаться с девушкой больше недели.  
— Ива-чан, это грубо и нечестно. Я встречался с Ханой целых три недели, а не одну!  
— Ну да, и что? Она бросила тебя, потому что ты забыл о ее дне рождения. А когда она все-таки напомнила об этой памятной дате, ты сказал, что не сможешь отпраздновать с ней вместе, потому что у тебя тренировка.  
— И все равно мы встречались целых три недели. Плюс это была не тренировка, а тренировочный матч, так что мой отказ был обоснован!  
— Просто ты дерьмовый парень, — Хаджиме недоумевает, и почему он вообще хочет встречаться с Ойкавой, если тот ведет себя со своей второй половинкой, как настоящий говнюк, а затем вспоминает, что его безнадежная влюбленность никогда не получала — и не получит — никакого разумного объяснения.  
— Ну, у меня хотя бы девушка была, в отличие от тебя, мой милый друг, которому так и суждено остаться холостым дикарем.  
Хаджиме чувствует, как вспыхивает лицо, и начинает протестовать.  
— Эй, я могу завести себе девушку, стоит только захотеть! Мне признавались в любви!  
Ойкава трагически вздыхает и вскидывает руку ко лбу, словно готовится рухнуть в обморок.  
— О, мой бедный Ива-чан, всегда один, — провозглашает он. Хаджиме пинает его в ногу, хотя и старается не задеть колено. Во-первых, его благополучие зависит от этого колена, а во-вторых, он не чудовище.  
— И я не всегда один, у меня просто хватает мозгов признать, что мне не хватает времени на девушек из-за волейбола, экзаменов и того факта, что я постоянно нянчусь со своим капитаном-идиотом.  
— Продолжай себя утешать, Ива-чан.  
— Заткнись, Дерьмокава. Полученные два жалких поцелуя не делают тебя лучше. Если бы я таки решил завести себе девушку, меня целовали бы чаще.  
Ойкава хмыкает.  
— Ну да, конечно. Ты запугал бы любую бедняжку, которая бы сжалилась и стала ходить с тобой на свидания.  
— Вообще-то, я запугиваю только тебя — и только потому, что ты засранец и заслуживаешь этого. Если бы я встречался с девушкой, то вел бы себя как настоящий джентльмен.  
— Ты не джентльмен, ты пещерный человек. Признай, Ива-чан, ты никогда не сумел бы относиться к девушке с должными добротой и тактом.  
— Ну, я хотя бы помнил о ее существовании. Когда ты встречался с бедной Саюри-чан, она не смогла выбить из тебя ни единого свидания, ведь ты счел, что пойти со мной на ужастики куда важнее, помнишь?  
— Ее я тоже приглашал! Разве я виноват, что она посчитала фильм слишком страшным?  
— Ойкава, ты на нем вообще расплакался. Думаю, для свидания это было совершенно неподходящее кино.  
— Ну ладно, хорошо, — Ойкава вздыхает, и что-то в этом вздохе заставляет Хаджиме повернуть голову и смерить Ойкаву внимательным взглядом. Удивительное дело, но Ойкава смотрит на него в ответ — на него, а не, к примеру, на все еще расчерчивающие небо метеоры. Брови у Ойкавы нахмурены, словно он усиленно о чем-то думает, но в целом выражение лица не разобрать. А потом оно вдруг проясняется, и Ойкава ухмыляется:  
— Если бы я связал себя с одной-единственной девушкой, это была бы трагедия. Нет, действительно. Разве я могу разочаровать остальных моих поклонниц? Наверное, мне лучше оставаться холостяком.  
Хаджиме мысленно откликается: «Наверное, тебе лучше начать встречаться со мной», каменеет и снова пинает Ойкаву, только чтобы никак себя не выдать.  
— Есть ли на свете кто-то более самовлюбленный, чем ты, кретин?  
— Я не самовлюбленный, а реалист. Все меня любят, это факт, смирись.  
— Все, кто пообщался с тобой дольше тридцати секунд, тебя ненавидят… — бормочет Хаджиме. Конечно, это наглая ложь, но она просто обязана быть правдой, так что Хаджиме почти не стыдно.  
— Ты так жесток со мной, Ива-чан, — Ойкава издает самый фальшивый всхлип, который Хаджиме когда-либо слышал.  
— Пойди найди фанатку и поплачься ей в жилетку.  
Ойкава негромко смеется и снова поднимает глаза к вечернему небу. Звездный дождь почти закончился, промежутки между световыми вспышками становятся все больше. Ойкава начинает дрожать. Для позднего майского вечера не так уж и холодно, но у Ойкавы просто ужасное кровообращение, потому что он начинает жаловаться на холод уже при шестнадцати-семнадцати градусах.  
— Пойдем домой, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава и помогает Хаджиме встать.  
Тот поднимается, пару раз спотыкается — ноги от сидения затекли.  
— Хорошая идея. У нас полно домашки.  
Ойкава поднимает палец — и выгибает брови.  
— Мы можем сделать домашку. Или.  
— Или?  
— До меня дошли слухи, что на Четвертом канале сегодня марафон фильмов про Годзиллу.  
Ойкаве больше не нужно ничего говорить. Хаджиме считает, что фильмы про Годзиллу откровенно смешны — сюжета нет, спецэффекты ужасны, соплей как при жутком насморке. Короче, он их просто обожает.  
— Ладно, — бурчит он, — но если я завалю тест по современной литературе, это будет твоя вина. К тебе или ко мне?  
— У меня телек больше. Ужасное чучело Годзиллы будет в большем разрешении.  
— Звучит отлично. Но во время просмотра будем делать домашку.  
— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан, разве фильмы с кайджу не важнее какой-то там домашки?  
— Постоянно теряюсь в догадках, и как бы ты выживал в школе без меня.  
— Отлично бы выживал, не переоценивай себя.  
Они все еще держатся за руки и, размахивая ими, идут по дороге. Хаджиме думает, что даже если они никогда не выйдут из френдзоны, ему все равно повезло. Он может проводить время с Ойкавой, и пока что этого достаточно.

***

На следующее утро Хаджиме просыпается в кровати Ойкавы, что не так уж и необычно. Они ночуют друг у друга по меньшей мере раз в неделю. К этому времени Хаджиме знает комнату Ойкавы не хуже своей. Странно другое: он просыпается в кровати Ойкавы, а тот не липнет к нему, как замерзшая пиявка. Когда они только начинали ночевать друг у друга десять лет назад, Ойкава всегда стелил ему футон, но Хаджиме просыпался посреди ночи и обнаруживал, что Ойкава уже успел перебраться к нему под бок. Поначалу он пытался выпнуть наглеца, но Ойкава умел ныть так жалобно и надрывно, что было проще позволить ему остаться и спать рядом. Так и повелось. Нет, Хаджиме не отрицает, это приятно, пусть даже он и чувствует, словно злоупотребляет добротой Ойкавы, который знать не знает о его чувствах. Ойкава липнет, пинается, храпит, пускает слюни и перетягивает на себя все одеяло («Но я же мерзну ночью, Ива-чан! Хочешь, чтобы я вообще закоченел?! Да и зачем тебе одеяло, ты же как печка!»), и вообще самый стремный партнер по постели, который только может быть. Хаджиме часто думает, может, если он покажет видео спящего Ойкавы его неофициальному фанклубу, те наконец-то отстанут?  
Одна из ужасных сонных привычек Ойкавы заключается в его нежелании вставать, пока Хаджиме не вытащит его из кровати. Это неудивительно, раз уж он обычно засиживается допоздна за просмотром игровых матчей или дурацких документалок про пришельцев. Но случаи, когда Ойкава просыпается раньше Хаджиме, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Каждый такой раз Ойкава решает, что если он проснулся, то и остальным спать нечего, и вытряхивает Хаджиме из постели («Давай, Ива-чан, даже проспи ты целую вечность, все равно не станешь красавцем. Так что лучше вставай!»). Постель рядом с Хаджиме пуста и холодна, так что Ойкава, наверное, отправился в ванную или куда-нибудь еще. Странное дело, Хаджиме прижимается спиной к стене, а ведь Ойкава никогда — никогда! — не позволяет ему спать у стенки. Что-то не так.  
Он в комнате Ойкавы, это точно. Он узнает ее даже с закрытыми глазами — здесь пахнет изысканной туалетной водой Ойкавы и кокосовым гелем для волос, а еще — потом и смягчителем для белья. К тому же будильник разрывается от какой-то дурацкой поп-песенки, в то время как у самого Хаджиме он просто пищит. Хаджиме с трудом открывает глаза, желая подтвердить свою догадку, и верно, стена напротив обклеена любимыми Ойкавой постерами с волейбольными звездами. Хаджиме приподнимается на локте, путается в простынях с узором из пришельцев и с силой вдавливает кнопку отключения сигнала на будильнике.  
Стоп, секунду. Кажется, дело даже хуже, чем Хаджиме думал. Он замирает и смотрит на руку, все еще лежащую на корпусе будильника, — длинную и элегантную. Он знает ее, как свои пять пальцев. К несчастью, пять пальцев, на которые он пялится, принадлежат не ему.  
А Ойкаве.  
— Какого. Хрена, — произносит Хаджиме, и в ушах у него звучит тенор Ойкавы, ставший весьма пронзительным от шока. Этого не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы он во сне забрел в какое-то ужасное американское кино из восьмидесятых. Хаджиме щипает себя за тыльную сторону ладони, тщетно уповая, что спит, — и чувствует, как его захлестывает ужас: рука болит.  
— Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь.  
Хаджиме приподнимается над постелью, и ощущения заметно отличаются от тех, к которым он привык. Руки у Ойкавы длиннее, и чтобы их выпрямить, приходится отталкиваться сильнее. Ноги Хаджиме касаются холодного деревянного пола, он встает — и все вокруг кажется ниже. Очевидно, разница в пять сантиметров — весьма ощутимая штука. Хаджиме опускает глаза и с прискорбием убеждается, что за последние полминуты ничего не поменялось. Нет, не поменялось — он все еще смотрит на грудь Ойкавы, худощавую и бледную, хотя и несомненно мускулистую. Тонкая дорожка волос сбегает вниз, к боксерам с узором из волейбольных мячей…  
Хаджиме искренне благодарен за волну недоверчивого изумления: Ойкава что, по-прежнему носит боксеры с волейбольными мячами? — это отвлекает его от опасных мыслей. Ему есть о чем подумать — и эти размышления совершенно не включают голую грудь его сексуального лучшего друга. К тому же, сейчас это его собственная голая грудь.  
Хаджиме снова чувствует, как его захлестывает паника. Обычно он хорошо приспосабливается к обстоятельствам, но нынешнюю ситуацию просто невозможно вообразить. Он не может формулировать цельные фразы, то и дело возвращаясь к рваным «какого хрена» и «как, блядь, вообще» и «что будет — что уже есть». Голова идет кругом, и Хаджиме окончательно теряется.  
Он расхаживает по комнате и не может остановиться. Тело переполняет нервная энергия или, быть может, просто ужас осознания. Он машинально бредет в ванную и таращится на отражение в зеркале. Он видел множество выражений на лице Ойкавы, но у того никогда еще не было такого бледного лица и таких широко распахнутых глаз. Жутко растрепанные волосы обрамляют его восковое лицо темным облаком.  
Хаджиме несколько раз запускает пальцы себе в шевелюру, приводя ее в еще больший беспорядок. Он тянет слишком сильно, и боль тут же приводит его в чувство, заставляя полнее ощутить связь с новым телом. Паника немного отступает, и на ее место приходит знакомое и утешительное чувство — жгучая ярость. Хаджиме понятия не имеет, как это все случилось, не знает, взаправду это или он просто видит яркий сон. Наверняка он знает только одно — кого в этом винить. Кого следует отыскать и заставить заплатить сторицей.  
— ДЕРЬМОКАВА! — орет он во все горло.  
Из соседнего дома наконец-то доносится полный ужаса крик, сам Хаджиме никогда не вопил таким оглушительным фальцетом.  
— ИВА-ЧАААН!  
Ну что ж, хоть что-то ясно. Что бы ни случилось, оно случилось с ними обоими. Хаджиме расправляет плечи и покидает ванную. Он отыщет Ойкаву, и вот тогда, тогда воздаст ему за все. 


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой происходит много перепалок — и почти никакого прогресса

— Этого не может быть, — в десятый раз бормочет Хаджиме, запуская ставшие элегантными пальцы в ставшие слишком длинными — и мягкими, вау, как Ойкава вообще умудрился сделать их такими? — волосы. — Я не могу заморачиваться на все это сейчас.  
— Тебе-то чего расстраиваться? — говорит Ойкава убито и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Они сидят в спальне Хаджиме. Ни мать Хаджиме, ни мать Ойкавы не выказывают ни малейшего удивления, когда Ойкава (точнее, Хаджиме, который выглядит как Ойкава) влетает в дом Ивайзуми в одних боксерах, хотя сестра Ойкавы Томико и роняет газету, когда Хаджиме пробегает мимо. Впрочем, мать Хаджиме выглядит весьма неуверенно, когда он едва не называет ее мамой вместо формального «Ивайзуми-сан». Хаджиме собирался зажать голову Ойкавы под мышкой и держать, пока тот не объяснит, что происходит, но как только он влетает в комнату, становится ясно, что Ойкава тоже ничего не знает.  
— Ну, ты теперь хотя бы красавец, — говорит Ойкава, хмуро дергая себя — точнее, Хаджиме, — за волосы. — Я, конечно, творю чудеса с любой внешностью, но даже я вряд ли сумею сделать что-то с… — он указывает на тело Хаджиме, — с этим.  
Ойкава преисполнен благородного отвращения, и это выражение выглядит на лице Хаджиме совершенно нелепо. Хаджиме хочется расхохотаться, еще (о, ужас!) ему страшно нравится, когда Ойкава морщит нос (пусть даже сейчас это его собственный нос), а еще его снедает ярость.  
Как обычно, ярость побеждает.  
— Ты что, серьезно? Ты, засранец, — сухо говорит Хаджиме, на этот раз даже не размениваясь на крики. — По-твоему, сейчас это самая большая проблема? Мы почему-то стали друг другом, и первое, что ты делаешь, это оскорбляешь мою внешность?! Ты самовлюбленный наглый красавчик, — с каждым новым словом он тычет Ойкаву в бок.  
— Ой, ой, ладно, прости, ты прекрасен, а теперь заканчивай! — Ойкава хлопает его по руке. — Когда мы поменяемся обратно, тебе будет больно, Ива-чан.  
— Если тебе будет больнее, я переживу, — бурчит Хаджиме, делая вид, что не слышит, как Ойкава шепчет «дикарь». — И вообще ты уверен, что мы поменяемся обратно? Мы ведь даже не знаем, почему это произошло, так как же нам узнать, как все исправить?  
Ойкава ахает.  
— Я знаю, кто это сделал, — внезапно провозглашает он, и глаза, которые еще совсем недавно принадлежали Хаджиме, вспыхивают знакомым блеском — блеском, который вызывает только одна вещь.  
— О мой Бог, только не гребаные пришельцы, только не снова, — Хаджиме стонет протяжно и громко, перебивая победное восклицание:  
— Это были пришельцы — нет, Ива-чан, я серьезно, послушай, — продолжает Ойкава, размахивая руками. Хаджиме вдруг замечает, что Ойкава не может перестать рассматривать в зеркале свое новое отражение. Наверное, ему до сих пор не верится, что он управляет чужим телом. Хаджиме не может его винить — он и сам таращится на Ойкаву. Видеть, как его тело проделывает элегантные движения Ойкавы, — это и впрямь завораживает.  
— Если мы проснулись с такой проблемой сегодня, — продолжает Ойкава, — значит, что-то произошло вчера, ведь так?  
Он выжидающе замолкает, и Хаджиме с тоской осознает, что ему и впрямь придется участвовать в этом разговоре.  
— Ладно, хорошо… — произносит Хаджиме осторожно.  
— Так что давай, вспоминай, что вчера было. Что такого необычного мы сделали? У нас была утренняя тренировка, затем уроки, затем послеобеденная тренировка, потом мы забежали в комбини, полюбовались звездным дождем, сделали домашку и отправились спать. Все верно?  
Хаджиме закатывает глаза и бормочет:  
— Если считать домашкой просмотр трех фильмов про Годзиллу, — но все-таки кивает.  
— Короче, совершенно обычный день, за вычетом пришельцев. Правильно?  
Хаджиме молчит, и Ойкава скрещивает руки на груди и начинает стучать ногой.  
— Прааааавильно? — голос у Ойкавы ниже и глубже, но Ивайзуми все равно распознает в нем фирменное «Я могу делать это весь день, Ива-чан, так что даже не пытайся сопротивляться».  
— Это не были пришельцы, Дерьмокава, — бурчит Хаджиме упрямо, потому что ладно, это и впрямь самое странное, что с ними когда-либо случалось, и сейчас рассуждения Ойкавы о пришельцах имеют куда больше смысла, чем обычно. Однако он спорит с Ойкавой о пришельцах с семи лет и отказывается признавать его правоту только потому, что у того и впрямь появился шанс наконец выиграть их вечный спор. А вот в остальном, признает Хаджиме, Ойкава прав — вчера был совершенно обычный день, за исключением метеоров.  
— Ну так вот, следуя логике, это должны быть пришельцы. Что бы ты ни пожелал на падающую звезду, пришельцы это исполнили. Это единственное объяснение.  
Хаджиме падает на кровать, снова запускает пальцы в волосы и закатывает глаза:  
— Что? Значит, теперь это моя вина?  
— Ну, ты наверное, пожелал стать привлекательней, пришельцы восприняли это не совсем адекватно, и вот результат. Я наверняка прав.  
Хаджиме возмущенно хмыкает, закрывает лицо руками, не в силах поверить в колоссальное эго Ойкавы, а затем вдруг вскидывает голову:  
— Не смеши меня, засранец Ойкава, я не желал ничего подо… — он замолкает, вспоминая свое желание, и это воспоминание вышибает из него дыхание.  
«Я хочу быть одного роста с Ойкавой…»  
Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Совершенно невозможно, чтобы пришельцы восприняли его желание таким образом, если эти самые пришельцы вообще существуют. Только Ойкава верит, что в нынешней ситуации виноват исполняющий желания внеземной разум. Нет, вы слышали? Чушь! Должно быть другое объяснение, совершенно точно должно быть, просто сейчас оно никак не приходит в голову, и Хаджиме даже не хочет верить, что он вообще об этом думает. Внезапно он понимает, что пауза слишком затянулась — а также, что он сидит, открыв рот и отчаянно краснея; щеки горят просто немилосердно. Чертово тело Ойкавы с чертовой бледной кожей. Хорошо, ладно, он с этим справится. Пора искать козла отпущения.  
— Во-первых, мое желание тут ни при чем, но даже если бы дело было в нем, все равно виноват был бы ты, потому что заставил меня загадать желание на падающую звезду, словно мы шестилетки. Во-вторых, с какой стати ты решил, что дело именно в моем желании? Откуда мне знать, что ты не пожелал чего-то подобного?  
— О нет, мое желание… — Ойкава на долю секунды умолкает. — …было совершенно иным. — Он широко распахивает глаза, и его прежнее лицо показалось бы честным, но лицо Хаджиме просто выглядит удивленным. — С какой стати я захотел бы выглядеть, как горилла?  
Хаджиме вскакивает так внезапно, что кровать протестующе скрипит.  
— Ива-чан, ты куда?  
— В ванную, за бритвой.  
Ойкава смотрит на него с недоумением.  
— Да я побрился еще вчера, Ива-чан, тебе не придется соскабливать щетину как минимум до вторника.  
— Нет, бритва нужна мне для другого. Отпустишь еще одну шутку о моей внешности, и я на хрен сбрею твои роскошные волосы.  
На этот раз в распахнутых глазах Ойкавы отражается искреннее чувство.  
— Ива-чан, ты не посмеешь.  
— Думаешь? Назови меня гориллой еще раз и увидишь.  
— Ива-чан, ты настоящий дикарь, угрожать мне та… ААА! — Ойкава обрывает себя, поскольку Хаджиме решает, что спускать «дикаря» с рук тоже не стоит, и мчится в ванную. Ойкава бросается на него и успевает ухватить за лодыжки, после чего они с Хаджиме с грохотом валятся на пол.  
— Мальчики, с вами там все в порядке? — кричит снизу мать Ивайзуми. Мальчики прекращают возню.  
— Все хорошо, мам, — кричит Ойкава, у которого хватает ума использовать правильное обращение. — Мы просто… эм… кое-что свалили.  
— Ладно! Но вам стоит поспешить, иначе опоздаете на утреннюю тренировку! А еще Тоору, наверное, стоит что-нибудь накинуть на себя перед уходом.  
— Простите, Ивайзуми-сан, — орет Хаджиме, до которого запоздало доходит, что мать наверняка не желала лицезреть полуголого Ойкаву, а ведь именно этому зрелищу и подверг ее Хаджиме, ворвавшись в дом в одном белье. Задним числом, наверное, ему и вправду стоило одеться перед тем, как покинуть спальню Ойкавы.  
— О нет, утренняя тренировка, — стонет Ойкава, отпуская лодыжки Хаджиме и садясь на пятки. — Волейбол, Ива-чан. Что нам делать?  
Хаджиме поднимается на ноги. Странно, но с тех пор, как он проснулся и осознал ситуацию, прошло уже пятнадцать минут, а он так ни разу и не вспомнил о волейболе. Хаджиме понятия не имеет, сможет ли пасовать в этом теле так же хорошо, как Ойкава. Раньше он пару очень стремных раз пробовал пасовать Ойкаве во время поздних тренировок, чтобы посмотреть, получится ли, и каждый раз мяч улетал в угол спортзала задолго до или после того, как Ойкава безуспешно пытался по нему ударить.  
Конечно, Ойкава пробивает лучше, чем Хаджиме пасует — не раз тренировался пробивать пасы Ватари — но с Хаджиме ему все равно не сравниться. Какую-то секунду Хаджиме чувствует, как мечта, к которой они с Ойкавой шли целых пять лет, начинает рушиться.  
— Разве мы сможем так играть? Разве мы сможем так побить Ушиджиму? Да мы даже Тобио-чана так не побьем! — продолжает Ойкава, глаза у него неестественно распахнуты, а голос становится высоким и пронзительным. Хаджиме никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так расстроенно.  
Хаджиме делает глубокий вдох, на время забывая о собственных тревогах. Ойкаве вовсе не нужно, чтобы он усугублял его страхи. Он открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Ойкава его опережает. Голос у него дрожит, руки — тоже.  
— Это наш последний год, наш последний шанс! Что, если мы не сможем поменяться обратно? Что, если — что если мы никогда не поменяемся обратно? Мы не сможем тогда играть в волейбол профессионально! Мы никогда больше не победим! Что если…  
Хаджиме опускается на колени, грубо хватает Ойкаву за плечи и держит, пытаясь унять его дрожь.  
— Эй, эй, Ойкава, послушай меня. Не паникуй. И не плачь, иначе ты погубишь мою репутацию, — добавляет он, пытаясь найти спасение в глупой шутке: в глазах у Ойкавы стоят непролитые слезы. — У нас все еще сильнейшая шестерка, помнишь? Даже если мы с тобой сейчас не в форме, все равно у нас есть все шансы на победу. Первогодки в этом году просто класс, и команда растет на глазах. Даже если мы… мы все равно как-нибудь справимся. Я научусь пасовать, а ты — пробивать, или мы просто сменим игровые позиции и совершенно задурим головы Кагеяме и Ушиваке. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы вляпались в это вместе, так что поддержим друг друга.  
Ойкава начинает дышать спокойнее.  
— Знаю, — говорит он. — Знаю.  
Хаджиме все еще чувствует, как Ойкаву сотрясает дрожь — но она уже проходит. Наверное, теперь можно его отпустить.  
— И в любом случае, — продолжает Хаджиме, — наверняка мы все исправим задолго до того, как придется иметь дело с Кагеямой и Ушивакой. Думаю, нас поменяли просто для того, чтобы мы выучили какой-нибудь дурацкий урок, влезли в шкуру друг друга и все такое.  
На этот раз Ойкава разражается смехом. Хаджиме удивленно вскидывается: он ни разу не слышал собственного хихиканья.  
— Ива-чан просмотрел слишком много слезливых американских фильмов, — смеется Ойкава, и глаза у него почти сухие.  
Хаджиме машинально защищается:  
— А вот и нет, придурок. — Ойкаве совершенно не нужно знать о стопке американских семейных комедий, которые Хаджиме прячет в шкафу. — В любом случае, я имел в виду совершенно другое. Наверняка это временные изменения. Мы придумаем, как все исправить.  
Ойкава встает и вытирает глаза подолом футболки, обнажая живот и грудь. Хаджиме критически разглядывает собственный пресс. Да, это тебе не зеркало, сразу видно, что тренировки приносят плоды. Мышцы у него даже рельефней, чем он думал. Ойкава поднимает глаза, отслеживает его взгляд и поправляет футболку.  
— Что, любуешься собой? Какой ты самовлюбленный, Ива-чан.  
Он снова хихикает, однако теперь в его голосе звучит откровенная насмешка. Кажется, чем лучше у Ойкавы настроение, тем больше он склонен выводить из себя окружающих. Хаджиме не уверен, что совершил выгодный обмен.  
— Ой, да ладно, как будто ты не пялился на свое тело в одних трусах, — огрызается Хаджиме и тоже встает.  
— Собственно говоря, я больше смотрел на волосы. И как ты только умудрился так безбожно их встопорщить? Теперь мои прекрасные волосы похожи на ежовые колючки — совсем как твои.  
Хаджиме мрачнеет и театрально прикладывает руку к уху:  
— Я ослышался, или ты только что и впрямь оскорбил мою внешность?  
Ойкава сдает назад.  
— Не будь смешным, Ива-чан. Я обожаю ежиков. На первый взгляд они колючие и злые, но в глубине души настоящие милахи. Совсем как ты!  
— Ни хрена я не милаха, — бормочет Хаджиме, но все-таки спускает Ойкаве оскорбление с рук. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на будильник — наверняка они уже опаздывают на тренировку — но вместо мигающих цифр видит только темный дисплей. — Что ты сделал с моим будильником, Дерьмокава?  
— Я не знал, как выключить сигнал, поэтому просто вытащил вилку из розетки, — пожимает плечами Ойкава.  
— Я так понимаю, нажать на кнопку отключения сигнала для тебя слишком сложно?  
— Да неважно, у нас полно времени, — Ойкава отступает назад и хватает со стола мобильник Хаджиме. — Вот срань, мы опаздываем… И мне придется потратить кучу времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
— Как мы будем вести себя перед окружающими? — спрашивает Хаджиме. По правде сказать, сам он об этом еще не думал. — Признаемся, что поменялись телами?  
Наверное, Ойкава пытается насмешливо выгнуть бровь, но брови Хаджиме двигаются только вместе. Это заставляет Ойкаву выглядеть настоящим дураком — суженные глаза, арки насупленных бровей. Как бы то ни было, Ойкава продолжает корчить рожи, и тон у него настолько едкий, словно выражение снисходительного презрения ему и впрямь удалось.  
— По-твоему, кто-то поверит в такое заявление? А я-то думал, что мои мозги сделают тебя умнее, Ива-чан.  
— Заткнись, Дерьмокава, — ворчит Хаджиме, но Ойкава и в самом деле прав. — Тогда что, будем пытаться выдать себя друг за друга?  
— Думаю, так будет лучше всего, — говорит Ойкава серьезно. Его брови снова поднимаются, а лоб идет морщинами — Ойкава думает. Хаджиме напоминает себе, что это ни хрена не мило — и что он ничуть не самовлюбленный. — Мы знаем друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы нам это удалось.  
— Хммм…. — Хаджиме пытается придумать другое решение. Он не уверен, что Ойкава сумеет провести под его личиной целый день в школе и не отколет какой-нибудь дурацкий номер, который погубит его репутацию. Хаджиме без проблем доверил бы Ойкаве жизнь, но тот наверняка сделает из него дурака, и к гадалке не ходи.  
— Ладно, смотри, — Ойкава делает глубокий вдох, напускает на лицо мрачное выражение и произносит: — Привет, я Ивайзуми Хаджиме. — Голос у него при этом на октаву ниже обычного голоса Хаджиме. — Я ненавижу все живое и не имею ни малейшего понятия о гигиене или культуре. Завали, Дерьмокава.  
А ведь Хаджиме знал, знал, что доверять Ойкаве не следует.  
— Ага, ладно, а я могу идеально копировать Ойкаву, — Хаджиме старается говорить писклявым голосом и вообще — достать собеседника до печенок. — Бла-бла, волейбол, Ива-чан, волейбол, я лучше всех на свете, волейбол. — В конце он пытается подмигнуть совсем как Ойкава (вот только Хаджиме еще ни разу в жизни никому не подмигивал… ничего сложного, просто… ну, моргнуть одним глазом, и все), выставляет пальцы рогаткой и слащаво улыбается, высунув при этом кончик языка (и как только Ойкава его не оттяпал, проделывая все это?)  
Ойкава награждает его хмурым взглядом. Кажется, он совершенно случайно умудрился скопировать фирменное выражение Хаджиме «да пошли вы все». Ойкаве оно дается на зависть хорошо — каких-то две секунды — а потом он начинает хохотать.  
— Ива-чан, — выдыхает он в перерыве между приступами хихиканья. — Ты выглядишь словно… тебя пытают… пожалуйста… никогда больше… так не делай.  
Хаджиме пытается подавить собственный смешок, но это гиблое дело. Они с Ойкавой сгибаются пополам, и комнату наполняют звуки громкого смеха — пускай и с истерическими нотками. Смех словно освобождает Хаджиме: он чувствует, как бремя тревоги перестает пригибать его к земле, и говорит:  
— Ты был еще хуже. Что это вообще за голос?  
Ойкава вздыхает:  
— Мы и пяти минут не продержимся, да?  
— Наверное, не продержимся, — соглашается Хаджиме. Несколько минут спустя он мчится обратно в дом Ойкавы, облаченный в свой свитер и малышовые боксеры Ойкавы, и думает, что, может, все не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, они вляпались в это вместе.


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Ивайзуми никогда больше не следует укладывать чьи-либо волосы. Или добро пожаловать в Адское пекло волос!

Уверенность Хаджиме, что все как-нибудь обойдется, длится всего пять минут. Именно столько уходит, чтобы влезть в школьную форму Ойкавы, найти галстук — Хаджиме так и не понял, почему тот свисал с абажура — и дойти до ванной, где его поджидает миллион средств для волос, о которых он до этого слыхом не слыхивал. Вообще-то, это не совсем правда: он видел, как Ойкава использует некоторые из них, когда они делили ванную перед школой, но никогда особо этим не интересовался — ну разве что закатывал глаза из-за тщеславия Ойкавы. Хаджиме таращится на различные бутылочки и тюбики, словно младенец, которому задали решить задачу по высшей математике. И почему волосы у Ойкавы такие сложные?  
Хаджиме вздыхает, опирается о раковину, заглядывает в большие карие глаза Ойкавы и пытается понять, с чего начать. Приходится признать, что Ойкава был прав, называя его шевелюру ежовыми колючками — волосы окутывают его голову злым каштановым облаком. Ничего общего с идеальными локонами Ойкавы. Хаджиме снова расстроенно запускает в шевелюру пальцы, но только растрепывает ее еще больше. Нет, с этим надо завязывать.  
Он хватает случайную баночку и читает этикетку. Зрение у Ойкавы, кажется, немного лучше — Хаджиме не нужно подносить баночку к самому носу. «Натуральный воск-помада для укладки» читает он. Хаджиме пытается вспомнить, доводилось ли ему когда-нибудь видеть, как Ойкава использует это средство, но вспомнить не удается. Ладно, он просто попробует. Ничего плохого не случится, правда?  
Хаджиме отвинчивает крышечку и погружает пальцы в белую густую массу, зачерпывает немного и размазывает. Как вообще это работает? Нужно просто плюхнуть это на голову? Хаджиме втирает немного воска в волосы. Распределять его по прядям нелегко, и Хаджиме хмурится: ощущения неприятные, словно в пальцах катается меловая палочка. Может, просто нужно больше воска? Он несколько раз зачерпывает из баночки и неловко размазывает воск по волосам. Тот распределяется неравномерно и, кажется, даже собирается в комочки. Лоб у Хаджиме теперь тоже в воске — увлекся и выпачкался. Он пытается стереть воск левой рукой, но только размазывает его еще больше. Лоб победно блестит жирным блеском. Отлично, просто отлично. Ойкава будет вне себя, когда Хаджиме выйдет на улицу с таким видом, словно его вот-вот обсыпет прыщами.  
Хаджиме вздыхает и снова начинает заниматься волосами. Кажется, воск только ухудшил дело — волосы по-прежнему торчат в разные стороны, но теперь они совсем утратили естественность и топорщатся жесткими перьями. Голова напоминает детский рисунок солнышка с неуклюжими треугольными лучами. Может, если попытаться немного сместить перья, чтобы они легли так, как обычно лежат гладкие локоны Ойкавы… Хаджиме рад, что благодаря своей влюбленности точно помнит, как лежит каждый волосок на голове его лучшего друга. Бог знает, он смотрел на эти волосы достаточно часто, улучая моменты, когда Ойкава не смотрит в его сторону, и размышляя, как бы это было — запустить в них пальцы и целовать, целовать Ойкаву до безумия. Ну, теперь он хотя бы знает, что волосы у Ойкавы мягкие не только в его воображении. По крайней мере, когда на них нет этого воскового дерьма. Теперь они просто… жирные и жесткие, и совершенно жуткие.  
Хаджиме безрезультатно тянет за пряди, стараясь придать им привычные летящие очертания. Однако они отказываются лежать — воск размазан неравномерно — и когда Хаджиме убирает руку, они тут же начинают топорщиться. Ничего не выходит. Все больше досадуя, Хаджиме дергает себя за волосы, надеясь заставить их вести себя нормально, какого хрена, он вывалил на голову полбанки воска, что не так? Он сдается, когда замечает в руках несколько каштановых прядей. Если это не прекратить, он проредит роскошную шевелюру Ойкавы и без бритвы. Тогда Ойкава решит, что у него есть право на месть — и карт-бланш на попытки полностью разрушить жизнь Ивайзуми.  
Впрочем, он и так предпринимает их каждый божий день.  
Хаджиме вдруг осознает, что в своих расстроенных чувствах снова запускает пальцы в волосы — нет, с этим точно надо что-то делать. Он уничтожил почти все, чего добился с помощью воска. Теперь часть его шевелюры отдаленно напоминает обычную укладку Ойкавы, по крайней мере, лежит похоже, зато вторая торчит, словно иголки дикобраза. Хаджиме невольно вспоминает о мультяшных героях — те выглядят так же, после того как их ударит током. Не хватает только дыма из ушей, хотя Хаджиме уверен, что за этим не заржавеет, если вся эта затея с укладкой затянется.  
— Знаете, что? Да пошло оно все, — говорит он своему мрачному отражению. — Шляпы существуют как раз для таких случаев.  
Он не уверен, предусматривает ли дресс-код Сейджо шляпы, но лучше нарваться на замечание, чем продолжать убиваться над укладкой. Его невольное уважение к Ойкаве растет. Любой, у кого хватает терпения каждый день превращать это птичье гнездо во что-то красивое, сильнее, чем он, это точно.

***

Ойкава поджидает Хаджиме на тротуаре перед домом и первое, что говорит, когда замечает его появление:  
— Какого хрена на тебе эта шляпа?  
— Может, я мерзну, — бурчит Хаджиме.  
— На дворе май, Ива-чан. Почти двадцать градусов, солнце светит, а шляпа из флиса. Я знаю, что у меня плохое кровообращение, но все-таки не настолько.  
— Заткнись, и пойдем в школу, Дерьмокава, — говорит Хаджиме и начинает шагать.  
Ойкава следует за ним и, кажется, совершенно не собирается закрывать вопрос со шляпой.  
— В моем гардеробе полно шляп, почему эта?  
Хаджиме неуверенно тянет за поля шляпы — она неоново-голубая с аппликациями из оранжевых и пурпурных цветов и розовым помпоном. Когда он откопал ее в шкафу Ойкавы, шляпа показалась ему откровенно стремной, но раз Ойкава ее купил, она должна быть модной.  
— Это была первая шляпа, которую я увидел, — наконец говорит он.  
Ойкава вздыхает, словно хочет сказать: «Ива-чан, позволь мне объяснить, почему на этот раз ты тоже идиот».  
— Ива-чан, Томико дала мне ее в шутку. Ты ведь понимаешь, да? У нас с ней соревнование — мы покупаем друг другу уродливейшие вещи, это была ее последняя попытка, кстати, я уверен, что на этот раз она меня обставила, и вот ты надел эту шляпу в школу. Это худшая вещь в моем гардеробе. Осознаешь проблему?  
Ой. Хаджиме с готовностью признает, что шляпа совершенно жуткая, но он решил, что эта одна из тех вещей, в оценке которых они с окружающими не совпадают. Он наконец понимает, почему за завтраком Томико недоуменно уставилась на него, а затем расхохоталась.  
— Дай сюда, — говорит Ойкава, хмурясь почти так же впечатляюще, как сам Хаджиме, и протягивает руку.  
Хаджиме не отвечает — и начинает удирать. Теперь-то он понимает, что чувствует Ойкава, постоянно убегая от него: если Ойкава стянет с него шляпу и увидит, во что Хаджиме превратил его несравненные волосы, он его попросту убьет.  
Обычно Хаджиме быстрей Ойкавы и обгоняет его без труда, но когда его жизнь вообще была справедливой? Спустя каких-то несколько секунд рука Ойкавы победно сдергивает шляпу с его головы. Хаджиме даже квартала не пробежал. Это нечестно, думает Хаджиме, совершенно нечестно.  
— Ива-чан, что ты натворил? — неистовствует Ойкава.  
Хаджиме пожимает плечами и вскидывает руки, пытаясь скопировать фирменный жест Ойкавы. Он уверен, что шляпа пригладила большую часть шипов, которыми он умудрился уложить волосы, так что теперь он выглядит даже хуже. — Прости, я пытался, — говорит Хаджиме.  
— Чем ты вообще их перемазал? Я не понимаю, чем ты думаешь. Ты что, практикуешь черную магию против волос? — Хаджиме боялся, что Ойкава будет злиться сильнее, но он лишь выглядит так, словно вот-вот заплачет от смеха. Хотя лицо Ойкавы и выглядит злым, но это все-таки совсем другая эмоция.  
— Это был какой-то дурацкий воск, — говорит Хаджиме, машинально проводя рукой по волосам и снова перемазывая их воском.  
Ойкава разевает рот.  
— Ты использовал воск моей сестрички, да? — спрашивает он сухо.  
— Может?  
— Ты и впрямь использовал воск для волос Томико, чтобы… Вау, Ива-чан, я знал, что ты пустоголовый, но никогда не думал, что настолько.  
— Я не виноват! Твои дурацкие средства для волос слишком сложные! Воск стоял в твоей ванной, откуда мне было знать?..  
— Ива-чан, Томико использует этот воск, чтобы укладывать волосы шипами.  
Хаджиме вспоминает панковатую прическу Ойкавы Томико — обычно ее голову обрамляет нимб из шипов. Внезапно он понимает, почему у него получилось то, что получилось.  
— О.  
Ойкава внезапно хватает его за руку и тащит вперед.  
— Пошли. Мы пойдем в школу и пропустим остаток тренировки. Ты примешь душ, и я уложу тебе волосы, как полагается.  
— Ты предлагаешь пропустить тренировку? — Хаджиме с недоверием таращится на него. — Ойкава Тоору предпочитает укладывать волосы, а не играть в волейбол?  
— Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, как ужасно выглядишь, Ива-чан. У нас экстренная ситуация. Давай, шевелись. И перестань сутулиться. Что за ужасная осанка.  
— Вообще-то, это тебе пора начать сутулиться, — отвечает Хаджиме.  
— Когда мы вернемся в свои тела, тебе нужно начать ходить ровно, — отвечает Ойкава. — Ты не представляешь, как это поможет с твоим Наполеоновским комплексом. Может, несколько дополнительных сантиметров помогут тебе стать выше и не таким жутким.  
— Я ни хрена не низкий, — срывается Хаджиме. — Я среднего роста. И если бы ты не был таким засранцем и не провоцировал меня каждый божий день, я бы не был жутким. Ты вообще думал об этом?  
— Оууу, но, Ива-чан, это было бы скучно! — жалуется Ойкава и с бодрым подскоком устремляется вперед.  
— Прекрати подпрыгивать, тебе что, семь? С такими темпами нас сразу же раскроют, и к гадалке не ходи.  
— Если мы не сделаем что-то с твоими волосами, нас точно раскроют, как пить дать. И, пожалуйста, заправь рубашку и галстук. В отличие от тебя, Ива-чан, я не дикарь.  
— А я и не дикарь. Я просто не щеголь. Это большая разница, дерьмоголовый.  
Они спорят всю дорогу до школы, но все-таки умудряются исправить кое-какие промашки. Одежда теперь выглядит как следует, и Хаджиме даже кажется, что в его походке появилась легкость — совсем как у Ойкавы, когда с тем происходит что-то хорошее. Он даже свистит — фальшивее, чем Ойкава, ну и Бог с ним. И Ойкава умудряется точно скопировать выражение его лица — настоящий актер, думает Хаджиме.  
Они обходят школу, чтобы проскользнуть в раздевалку с черного хода, и не желая объяснять команде, почему предпочли заняться укладкой волос вместо утренней тренировки. Когда они наконец оказываются внутри, Ойкава тут же подталкивает Хаджиме в сторону душевых.  
— Давай, раздевайся, — говорит он.  
— Кажется, тебе не терпится меня раздеть, — Хаджиме не может удержаться от ехидства, хотя тут же сожалеет о нем — чувствуя острый укол сожаления из-за того, что это неправда.  
— Ты в моем теле, чего я там не видел, — отвечает Ойкава. — У тебя в сумке шампунь, он вымоет воск без проблем. Не забудь потом нанести кондиционер.  
Хаджиме тупо смотрит на него:  
— Кондиционер?  
— Ты… ладно, я сдаюсь. Ты и шампунь-то, наверное, не используешь, просто скребешь голову с мылом как какой-то дикарь. — Это правда, но Хаджиме не собирается ничего подтверждать и унижать себя еще больше. Ойкава роется в сумке, которую Хаджиме только что бросил на пол, и достает две бутылки.  
— Сначала используй прозрачную бутылку, затем — темную. Я подожду снаружи, пока ты закончишь. И никаких извращений, Ива-чан, — он подмигивает (лицо Хаджиме при этом выглядит совершенно зловеще) и удаляется.  
Хаджиме и вправду не делает в душе ничего постыдного, хоть это и требует изрядных усилий и много холодной воды. До сих пор он как-то умудрялся справляться со своей влюбленностью, но никогда не думал, что мироздание подвергнет его такому жестокому испытанию. Он разглядывает — и теперь ему хватит пищи для ночных фантазий на долгие-долгие месяцы, — но больше ничего не делает. Он не предаст доверие Ойкавы. К счастью, разобраться с шампунем и кондиционером выходит без проблем, и воск действительно вымывается.  
Он выбирается из душевых, снова влезает в школьную форму — на этот раз надевая ее как следует — и выходит в предбанник. Ойкава как раз настраивает какое-то странное приспособление — по виду фен, к которому приделан молоток для отбивки мяса.  
— Что за хрень? — спрашивает Хаджиме, невольно думая, может, Ойкава не выдержал утреннего стресса и теперь собирается его убить.  
— Это распылитель, Ива-чан, — отвечает Ойкава, размахивая приспособлением. Вряд ли он собирается угрожать Хаджиме этим самым распылителем, но выглядит жутко. — Он не дает волосам завиваться. Садись вот сюда, перед зеркалом. — Он указывает на стул, который, наверное, притащил из раздевалки, пока Хаджиме мылся. — Я покажу тебе, как управляться с моими волосами.  
Хажиме осторожно садится.  
— Ты что, везде таскаешь с собой эту херню?  
Ойкава пожимает плечами:  
— Держу запасной в шкафчике. Если нужно будет идти куда-нибудь после тренировки, придется снова укладывать волосы, иначе я буду выглядеть как Ива-чан, а не нормальный человек.  
— Может, ты хоть на пять минут выключишь своего внутреннего засранца и не будешь усложнять мне жизнь? — спрашивает Хаджиме, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Сперва вытри волосы, — велит Ойкава, совершенно не обращая на него внимания, — а потом мы их расчешем и…  
— О, расческа, — говорит Хаджиме. — Так и знал, что я что-то забыл.  
— Ты их даже не расчесал?! — вскрикивает Ойкава оскорбленно.  
— Свои волосы я никогда не расчесываю, так что совершенно об этом не подумал, — отвечает Хаджиме.  
Ойкава решает сменить тему, потому что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и он заплачет от огорчения.  
— Вытерев волосы, ты сбрызгиваешь их вот этим, — говорит он, показывая еще одну бутылку. — Это спрей с морской солью — для текстуры. Он придает волосам блеск и помогает фиксировать укладку. К тому же роскошно пахнет. Потом ты сушишь волосы феном, и на этом все — пожалуйста, слушай внимательно, Ива-чан, это уникальные секреты красоты!  
Взгляд Хаджиме опустел еще полминуты назад. Он моргает и снова возвращается в реальный мир.  
— Да нет, я слушал. Тебе нравится пахнуть пляжем и считать себя красивым. Может, уже начнем?  
Вообще-то, Хаджиме тоже нравится, когда Ойкава пахнет пляжем. Это беззаботный запах, который отлично ему подходит. Но дело не в этом.  
Ойкава вздыхает и сдается.  
Они перекрикивают гудение фена, споря о тесте по японской литературе и о том, кто наберет меньше баллов, и даже успевают договориться, что проигравший будет неделю угощать победителя обедом, когда Хаджиме мельком смотрит в зеркало и вдруг осознает, что они больше не одни. Ханамаки стоит в дверном проеме, и на его лице играет широченная улыбка, как будто он не верит, что видит то, что видит. Хаджиме тянет Ойкаву за рукав и кивает на зеркало. Фен печально умолкает.  
— Утро, парни, — говорит Ханамаки. — А я как раз удивлялся, почему это вас нет на тренировке. Надо было догадаться, что Ивайзуми наконец-то определился с будущей профессией, решил стать парикмахером и теперь тренируется.  
— Утро, Макки, — говорит Хаджиме поспешно, осознавая, как паршиво выглядит происходящее, и пытаясь придумать что-нибудь в оправдание — что-нибудь не такое стремное, как правда. — Я просто… показывал Ива-чану, как… укладывать мои волосы… может, он использует это знание во благо и когда-нибудь станет таким же красивым! Хехехе, — хихикает он в конце предложения.  
— Этот придурок настоял, — говорит Ойкава, закатывая глаза. — Понятия не имею, почему, но иногда проще ему потакать. Типа как дать конфетку ребенку, чтобы тот не ревел.  
Хаджиме хочется расцеловать Ойкаву: прекрасное объяснение, естественное и очень Хаджимистое. Впрочем, это желание пропадает, когда Ойкава добавляет:  
— К тому же, я никогда не стану таким красивым, как Ойкава.  
— Эммм, разумеется, — тянет Ханамаки. Бровь его взлетает практически в стратосферу.  
Хаджиме убьет Ойкаву, просто убьет. Все было так хорошо, и вдруг не утерпеть и ляпнуть такую херню.  
— Ой, Ива-чан, ты себя недооцениваешь! — говорит Хаджиме и бросает на Ойкаву в зеркале тяжелый взгляд. — Ты и так уже красавец! Просто совершенству нет предела, ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Заткнись, Дерьмокава, — говорит Ойкава и отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Это неожиданно больно. — И спасибо за комплимент. — Голос у Ойкавы удивительно искренний — сам Хаджиме именно так и говорит, когда неохотно благодарит Ойкаву за что-то, что в тайне делает его счастливым. Хаджиме удивленно вскидывается и встречается с Ойкавой взглядом в зеркале. Иногда он забывает, что сколько бы лет он ни провел с Ойкавой, узнавая его секреты и изучая его настроения и особенности характера, Ойкава провел с ним не меньше времени и изучил его не хуже. На сердце у Хаджиме тепло, потому что Ойкаве нравится его благодарность — нравится настолько, что он досконально запомнил и тон, и даже выражение лица.  
— Ладно! — говорит Ханамаки бодро — о, точно, вспоминает Хаджиме запоздало, Ханамаки же еще не ушел. — Пойду-ка я обратно на тренировку. А вы двое… наслаждайтесь своим… салоном красоты или что тут у вас. О, и Ивайзуми, если ты решишь заняться всем этим всерьез, дай знать — мне не помешает стрижка.  
Оставив за собой последнее слово, он покидает предбанник и возвращается в раздевалку. Какую-то минуту Ойкава с Хаджиме потрясенно молчат, после чего Хаджиме произносит:  
— Кажется, мы попали. 


	4. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Ивайзуми Хаджиме лажает действительно по-крупному

Не считая полнейшего фиаско, известного также, как Великий Провал с Укладкой, утро проходит на удивление хорошо. Хаджиме с удивлением узнает, что выдавать себя за Ойкаву куда легче, чем он боялся. Наверное, ежедневно видеться с кем-то десять лет кряду — это лучшая генеральная репетиция, какую только можно придумать, когда пытаешься выдать себя за этого кого-то. Благодаря десяти годам осмоса (и длительного разглядывания в течение последних месяцев) Хаджиме знает о привычках Ойкавы все. К примеру, под каким углом тот кладет голову на руку, когда ему скучно на уроке; как кривятся его губы, когда он слышит что-то, с чем не согласен, но не хочет тратить силы на спор; как он стучит по парте карандашом, желая выплеснуть лишнюю энергию. Конечно, у Ивайзуми не получается проделывать все это с той же легкостью, что у Ойкавы, но все же он справляется неплохо.  
В общем и целом он ко всему этому готов. Готов войти в класс, опустить руку Ойкаве на плечо и ныть «Ива-чан» каждые пять секунд. Правда, какая-то часть его при этом корчится в муках, но что тут поделаешь — он должен. Хаджиме готов элегантно опуститься на стул Ойкавы и расставить все, как тот любит — сдвинув на правый край десяток разноцветных ручек — «На кой хрен тебе все эти ручки?» — «Ива-чан, люблю, когда есть из чего выбрать…» — и положив на папки стопку тетрадей. Он даже готов к тесту по японской литературе — ну… как готов: вчерашняя ночь прошла за просмотром многочисленных попыток жутких монстров разрушить Токио. Сперва его почерк выглядит как жуткий микс его собственных каракулей и безупречной каллиграфии Ойкавы, но потом Хаджиме все же умудряется подтянуть его до нужного уровня. Хорошо, что они с Ойкавой почти одинаково сильны во всем этом литературном анализе.  
А вот к чему он совершенно не готов — так это выдержать нападение поклонниц Ойкавы, стоит только выйти в коридор во время обеденного перерыва.  
Хаджиме сталкивается с ними и тут же замирает. Поклонниц около полудюжины, все изящные, с пронзительными голосами, и то и дело хихикающие. Хаджиме видит, как одна из них — неформальный лидер? — поворачивает голову и впивается в него взглядом, словно голодная акула зубами в неудачливого купальщика. Блядь! В руках у нее лист бумаги — и неужели это любовное письмо? Прости Ойкава, думает Хаджиме, но я никогда на такое не подписывался…  
Хаджиме не осознает, что начинает пятиться. Он уже почти готов рвануть вниз по коридору, когда кто-то с силой хватает его за руку.  
— Ты не можешь просто сбежать, идиот, — шипит Ойкава и хмурится так, что Хаджиме невольно им гордится. — Это просто девушки, господи… — он заставляет Хаджиме повернуться к поклонницам. Хаджиме разрывается между удовольствием — он, настоящий он, такой сильный, кто бы подумал — и отчаяньем, потому что ему никак не удается выпутаться из хватки Ойкавы.  
— Ты мне будешь должен по гроб жизни, — шепчет Хаджиме в ответ, поворачивается к поклонницам и расправляет плечи. Надо вести себя естественно, так, словно он только что их заметил. Девушки ни в коем случае не должны заподозрить, что он пытался от них сбежать.  
— Я-хо, дамы, — произносит Хаджиме, когда девушки подходят ближе, и машет рукой. Он очень надеется, что говорит сейчас с той же вкрадчивой бархатцой, что и Ойкава — когда общается с фанами. Получается не очень — суховато и натянуто. Правда, это лучше, чем показывать свой страх — страх, с которым Хаджиме все никак не может справиться. Ну, на этот раз он хотя бы не пытается подмигивать. Ойкава выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Чем я могу вам помочь? — продолжает Хаджиме, запоздало осознавая, что говорит, словно официант, который собирается принять заказ.  
Девушка-лидер делает шаг вперед. Хаджиме кажется, что она ему знакома — видел в классе у Ватари или что-то вроде. Она собирает волосы в два высоких кудрявых хвостика и перевязывает их розовыми лентами. На ее губах играет самоуверенная улыбка. В общем и целом, она очень миленькая. Не то чтобы Хаджиме такие нравились, но все-таки. Хаджиме западает на высоких, с более светлыми и короткими волосами, сильных, по имени Ойкава Тоору… Ах да, к чему это он?  
Бумага в руках у девушки-лидера — определенно любовное письмо; конверт такой же розовый, как и ее ленты.  
— Привет, Ойкава-сан, — говорит она. Тон у нее уверенный, но пальцы левой руки нервно теребят один из хвостиков. Правой она протягивает Хаджиме письмо. Тот берет его и нервно открывает.  
Содержание — штамп на штампе. «Я давно уже за тобой наблюдаю, ты мне нравишься, нам стоит узнать друг друга получше. Ты будешь со мной встречаться?» Снизу подпись «Сакура Кейко» — забавные, даже милые кандзи и отпечаток ярко-красной помады. Хаджиме чувствует, как сжимается сердце: Сакура-сан и в самом деле красивая, а отпечаток красных губ — это смелый и волнующий штрих, который наверняка бы привлек Ойкаву. Если ему и впрямь придется ответить на чувства этой девушки, выдав себя за Ойкаву, его сердце разорвется прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Хаджиме тянет время, комкая в руках письмо — перечитывает его дважды, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше. Ойкава тычет его пальцем в бок, а когда он поворачивается, еле заметно качает головой. Хаджиме чувствует, как сковывающее его напряжение немного отступает. Теперь надо как-то отказать девушке.  
На самом деле все не так уж и радужно. Хаджиме ненавидит отказывать другим людям. Ему признавались уже трижды, и каждый раз он старался быть мягким и предупредительным, но все равно доводил девушек до слез. Он совершенно уверен, что сам Ойкава никогда и никого до слез не доводил. И что ему теперь сказать?  
Как Ойкава обычно отказывает девушкам? Хаджиме пытается вспомнить те случаи, когда Ойкава отказывал краснеющим поклонницам, а он, Хаджиме, невольным свидетелем маячил у него за спиной. Он помнит очаровательную, хотя и полную сожалений улыбку, мягкий голос и заверения, что хоть девушка и прекрасна, но у Ойкавы сейчас просто нет времени на любовь — уроки, спорт, экзамены. При этом у этого засранца хватает времени, чтобы приходить к Хаджиме практически каждый вечер и играть с ним в видеоигры, таскать его на ужин после вечерних тренировок и проводить с ним кучу времени, вроде как делая домашку, но на самом деле хрен там. Так что если подумать, то вся эта отговорка про «не может позволить себе любовь» на самом деле ерунда. Хм, тогда почему Ойкава вообще отказывает всем этим девушкам? Хаджиме чувствует, как на периферии сознания что-то мелькает — какое-то неловкое чувство, будто он что-то упускает. Надо бы все хорошенько обдумать, но он откладывает это на потом. Как бы то ни было, Ойкава обычно использует именно отговорку про время, поэтому Хаджиме может прибегать к ней безо всякого стыда.  
И все-таки как это сформулировать? Хаджиме роется в воспоминаниях о цветистых фразах Ойкавы (сегодня он только это и делает) и решает использовать годящееся на все случаи «мое сердце принадлежит волейболу». Звучит достаточно драматично — Ойкава точно мог бы сказать что-то такое и практически не солгать. Хаджиме думает о сердце Ойкавы и чувствует острый укол тоски. Это самое сердце нечасто бывает искренним и ненавидит с той же пылкостью, с какой и любит, но оно огромное — и сумело бы вместить весь мир, если бы его владелец только пожелал. Хаджиме хотел бы…  
Он начинает говорить, почти не думая.  
— Прости, — Хаджиме запинается и бросает быстрый взгляд на подпись, — Кейко-чан, ты очень милая, и я уверен, скоро найдешь парня, который сумеет оценить тебя по достоинству, но мое сердце принадлежит Ива-чану.  
Мир замирает.  
Все молчат — как будто вселенная столь добра, что ставит жизнь на паузу, давая Хаджиме несколько секунд оценить ситуацию и осознать, как сильно он только что слажал.  
Почему он не сказал «волейболу»? Он собирался сказать «волейболу», это слово уже практически вертелось у него на кончике языка. Так откуда же взялось «Ива-чану»? Хаджиме сразу холодно и жарко, как будто гомеостазу тошно иметь с ним дело, тем более — заботиться о поддержании нормальной температуры тела.  
Наконец все приходит в движение, невероятно медленное — но все-таки. Хаджиме поворачивается к Ойкаве — аккурат, чтобы увидеть, как у того отвисает челюсть, а на лице появляется неприкрытое изумление. На лице Хаджиме наверняка отражается такая же гамма чувств. Он чувствует это, хотя и не может контролировать.  
Ивайзуми Хаджиме прожил хорошую, хоть и не выдающуюся жизнь. У него были свои паршивые моменты — к примеру, когда съем Ушиваки прошел сквозь его блок на последних секундах игры; или когда он в девять лет упал с дерева и сломал себе руку, а потом долго утешал Ойкаву, потому что по какой-то непонятной причине именно Ойкава из них двоих никак не мог перестать рыдать; или то утро, когда он проснулся в теле своего лучшего друга без какой-либо разумной причины. Ну, знаете, обычные ужасные вещи. Но изо всех паршивых моментов в жизни этот сейчас — самый худший.  
К тому же, наверное, последний, потому что когда Ойкава через пять секунд оправится от шока, он Хаджиме попросту убьет.  
Ладно, ладно. Хаджиме еще может все исправить. Он не собирается просто сидеть и ждать смерти. Должен быть какой-то выход. Пауза длилась не больше полусекунды. Он может притвориться, что не закончил предложение, и продолжить — знать бы только, чем. Внезапно его озаряет — альтернатива ужасно тупая, но это лучше, чем признаться в любви Ойкаве, будучи самим Ойкавой. Это вообще может считаться признанием Ойкаве? Или он просто заставил Ойкаву признаться ему самому? Блин, полная неразбериха. Хаджиме мечтает, чтобы вместо этого ему пришлось решать какую-то нормальную задачу. Он бы предпочел этом кошмару вычисление производных, без вопросов.  
Он снова поворачивается к Кейко, на чьем лице отражаются первые признаки шока. Подружки за ее спиной разевают рты с таким же изумлением — срань! Хаджиме продолжает, как будто ничего не случилось:  
— …и Маццуну, и Макки, и остальной волейбольной команде Сейджо!  
Хаджиме пытается скопировать Ойкаву — его мягкие, вкрадчивые нотки, когда он отвечает отказом на признание, его обычный задор и его беззаботный и легкий «все идет по плану» тон, к которому Ойкава обычно прибегает, когда все ни хрена не по плану. Конечно, ничего не получается — Хаджиме звучит как маньяк. Он понимает это, но все равно продолжает говорить, пытаясь смягчить голос и сделать его не таким напряженным.  
— Через месяц у нас чемпионат — может, вы смогли бы прийти и поболеть за нас? — спрашивает он. Это так похоже на Ойкаву: пытаться сохранить свой фанклуб, несмотря на их растоптанные мечты. Не смотря ни на что, в общем-то. Ойкава ненавидит сталкиваться с неприязнью вне площадки. — Но надо мной довлеет капитанство, так что сейчас у меня просто нет времени на девушку. Прости.  
Какое-то время Кейко покусывает нижнюю губу.  
— Может, ты все-таки передумаешь, Ойкава-сан? — спрашивает она наконец с надеждой.  
О нет, она упорствует. Хаджиме думает: «Чем дольше это тянется, тем больше шанс, что я опять слажаю», а потом вспоминает, что хуже уже, в общем-то, некуда — ну разве что он сейчас поцелует Ойкаву. Хаджиме делает глубокий вдох и отвечает, позволяя тихому голосу на задворках сознаниях, который всегда звучит как Ойкава, завладеть его языком:  
— Прости, Кейко-чан, но я и вправду не могу. Команда рассчитывает, что я приведу их к победе. Если я попытаюсь остаться их капитаном и стать твоим парнем, я провалюсь по всем фронтам. Я просто не смогу дать всем вам то, чего вы заслуживаете. — Хаджиме пожимает плечами, он надеется, что мило, но стоит ему опустить плечи, как в затылок впечатывается чужая ладонь. От неожиданности он делает несколько шагов вперед и охает — к счастью, совсем как Ойкава.  
— Эй, засранец, не говори таких сраных глупостей, — говорит Ойкава и бросает на него тяжелый взгляд. — Ты бы не провалился. Ты стал бы отличным парнем. Во всяком случае, куда лучше меня. Ты хоть знаешь, как обращаться с леди. В отличие от меня, некультурного и неотесанного дикаря.  
Это вызов. Хаджиме понимает, что, возможно, он только что заставил полдюжины фанаток поверить, что Ойкава в него влюблен, а затем усугубил свой промах, назвав Ойкаву ужасным парнем (не то чтобы Ойкава бы и впрямь не справился с отношениями, просто сейчас, когда у него куча всяких обязанностей, этим скорее всего и закончилась бы их любовь с Кейко, но, может, Хаджиме все-таки не стоило использовать такую формулировку), но это не значит, что Ойкава должен был оскорблять Хаджиме в отместку. К тому же, Ойкава выходит из образа. Хаджиме убежден, что в жизни не произносил слова «глупости». К тому же, выясняется, что подзатыльник — это очень больно, куда больнее, чем Хаджиме считал, отвешивая их Ойкаве. Может, Ойкава пока просто не понял всей силы своего нового тела? В любом случае, Хаджиме больно, а еще он злится, а потому собирается дать сдачи.  
— Не говори ерунды, Ива-чан, — говорит Хаджиме, хлопая Ойкаву по спине. Со стороны это выглядит как дружеский жест, но на самом деле за ним стоит тонкий расчет — у Ойкавы должно перехватить дыхание. К несчастью, этого не происходит — Ойкава просто раскачивается на носках и выгибает кустистую бровь. Вот же блядь, Хаджиме очень не хватает своих мускулов. — Ты бы стал прекрасным парнем. Я убежден, что — в отличие от меня! — ты бы посвящал девушке всего себя и дарил бы ей всю свою любовь. Я сам почти не обращаю внимания на девушек, потому что волейбол для меня куда интереснее, чем какие-то там чувства. — Ивайзуми уверен, что он сейчас не слишком-то похож на настоящего Ойкаву, но какая уже, на хрен, разница? Ойкава вышел из образа первым, так что пусть не злится. Точнее, пусть не злится сильнее прежнего.  
Ойкава на секунду задыхается от потрясения и гнева.  
— Ойкава, нет, не говори о себе такого! — он делает небольшое яростное ударение на «себе», но всю эту кашу заварил отнюдь не Хаджиме, так что пусть его. — Ты всегда с такой добротой относишься к своему огромному и заслуженному фан-клубу. Я уверен, к своей девушке ты был бы не менее добр.  
— О, но я не так уж и заслужил любовь своего фан-клуба. Они просто не знают, какая я сволочь и как веду себя с теми, кто по-настоящему меня знает… а вот ты, ты Ива-чан, как раз недополучаешь любви — а ведь ты такой прекрасный как снаружи, так и внутри! — Хаджиме говорит это совсем не для того, чтобы запомнить, как его хвалит голос Ойкавы. Нет, не для этого. Что за дурацкие обвинения!  
— Ах, но мы оба знаем, что красавец здесь ты. Впрочем, не только мы оба, дебил, — любой, у кого есть глаза, — говорит Ойкава, кивая на нынешнее тело Хаджиме. — Кейко-чан станет настоящей счастливицей, если сумеет тебя заполучить.  
— Жаль, что ты успел первым, «Ива-чан», — говорит Кейко, которая… все еще торчит здесь. Вот срань. Хаджиме следует как-нибудь перестать уделять все свое внимание Ойкаве, совершенно позабыв об остальных, — пусть даже Ойкава до чертиков притягателен. Хаджиме поворачивается к Кейко, с ужасом осознавая, что во время спора он как-то умудрился повернуться к Ойкаве и даже придвинуться к нему. Губы у Кейко превратились в тонкую нитку, а голос стал холоднее льда.  
— Ч-что? — запинается Ойкава, и сейчас он, кажется, и вправду удивлен. — Н-нет, я… это совсем не… мы не… — его обычное красноречие ему отказывает. В другой ситуации Хаджиме бы изрядно повеселился. К несчастью, в этой неловкое молчание Ойкавы только усугубляет неловкость Хаджиме. Он убежден, что сейчас они с Ойкавой краснее вареных раков.  
— Да все равно, — говорит Кейко и закатывает глаза. Ее лицо непроницаемо, но Хаджиме кажется, что в уголках ее глаз блестят непролитые слезы — блядь, каждый божий раз.  
— В любом случае спасибо, Ойкава-сан, — говорит она и поднимает взгляд на лицо Хаджиме. — Я просто оставлю тебя с «Ива-чаном», ладно? — она ненавязчиво изымает любовное письмо из его пальцев, поворачивается и уходит. Через несколько шагов плечи ее начинают мелко дрожать.  
Подружки Кейко отправляются вслед за ней.  
— Эх, Кейко-чан, а я ведь тебя предупреждала, — доносится до Хаджиме голос одной из них.  
— Знаю, — далекий голос Кейко теряет большую часть своей холодной сдержанности, теперь в нем звучат слезы. — Я просто… я не думала, что они станут тыкать мне этим в лицо…  
Кто-то ободряюще приобнимает Кейко за плечи, кто-то еще протягивает ей салфетку — и наконец она с подругами исчезают из виду. Ойкава с Хаджиме провожают их взглядами до тех пор, пока они не скрываются за углом. Затем Ойкава смотрит на Хаджиме и выгибает бровь — выше, чем Хаджиме когда-либо выгибал ее в своем прошлом теле.  
— Эм, — красноречиво говорит Хаджиме.  
— Ива-чан, какого хуя это было, — это даже не вопрос.  
— Прости, — говорит Хаджиме с отчаянием. Он чувствует себя странно — обычно он перед Ойкавой не извиняется, но почему-то уверен, что Ойкава не закроет на это глаза, как обычно закрывает глаза на редкие промахи Хаджиме (ну, более редкие, чем бесчисленные ежедневные ошибки Ойкавы).  
— Мое сердце принадлежит Ива-чану, — говорит Ойкава и сужает глаза, передразнивая собственный голос. — Почему ты это сказал?  
— Не знаю, — стонет Хаджиме. — Я совершенно не могу отвечать на эти чертовы признания, и просто пытался говорить, как ты, а ты талдычишь «Ива-чан» тридцать раз в секунду, так что это просто сорвалось с языка! Я собирался сказать «волейбол», что и впрямь имело бы смысл, потому что ты им одержим!  
По какой-то причине Ойкава совершенно не выглядит убежденным. Его зеленые глаза излучают подозрительность, за которой стоит что-то еще.  
— Ты уверен, что не было никакой другой причины, Ива-чан? — спрашивает он, понижая голос.  
Страх прошивает Хаджиме, словно молния, оставляя по себе неприятное покалывание и звон в ушах. Срань, срань, сраньсраньсраньсрань. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Хаджиме внезапно остро осознает, насколько тихо и пусто в коридоре — остальные наверняка отправились обедать. Остались только Хаджиме, Ойкава и повисший в воздухе вопрос — Хаджиме уже несколько месяцев надеется, что Ойкава так его и не задаст.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, придурок, — отнекивается Хаджиме на автомате, но звучит совсем неубедительно.  
Ойкава все еще буравит его взглядом, в котором по-прежнему написан вопрос. Хаджиме опускает глаза и смотрит на плечо Ойкавы: он так не может, правда наверняка читается в его глазах — не хуже, чем в настоящем любовном письме. Притворство никогда не было его сильной стороной. А вот Ойкава в нем мастер. Хаджиме всегда одна за другой разрушает защитные стены Ойкавы, свои он возводить так и не научился.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Ойкава. Наверное, он хочет казаться естественным, но куда там. — Ну… чувства. Чувства… ко мне. — Хаджиме уже и не упомнит, когда Ойкава звучал так неловко. Неужели ему так противна мысль, что он может нравиться Хаджиме? Неужели, если Хаджиме скажет «да», их дружбе придет конец? Если так, Хаджиме рад, что все это время скрывал свои чувства.  
— Ты так самодоволен, думаешь, что все должны тебя любить, — огрызается Хаджиме. — Когда же ты поймешь, что ты не так уж неотразим? Может, твое очарование и работает на тех, кто шапочно с тобой знаком и не понимает, каким дерьмом ты набит под завязку, но я — я тебя знаю, — он почти не соврал, утешает Хаджиме себя. Технически. «Да» он, конечно, не сказал, но и «нет» — тоже.  
Хаджиме наконец решается посмотреть на Ойкаву. На секунду бровь у того искривляется, как будто он думает, но затем морщинки разглаживаются.  
— О, ну ладно, — говорит он все так же тихо. Затем, внезапно — Хаджиме даже не успевает среагировать — Ойкава выбрасывает вперед кулак и бьет Хаджиме в грудь. Тот удивленно охает. Ойкава улыбается, по-настоящему улыбается, и хихикает:  
— Ты такой недогадливый, Ива-чан.  
На этот раз Хаджиме даже не пытается протестовать и просто пожимает плечами.  
Ойкава снова бьет его, правда, на этот раз с куда меньшей силой.  
— Это за то, что ты идиот. И ты всю неделю будешь покупать мне молочный хлеб. Столько молочного хлеба, сколько я захочу.  
— Ты меня разоришь, — говорит Хаджиме, но не отказывается. — И я не собираюсь покупать тебе столько молочного хлеба, сколько захочешь. Съешь такую прорву, и мне придется катать тебя по коридорам.  
— Ива-чан, ты такой жестокий, — дуется Ойкава. — За это купишь мне в два раза больше молочного хлеба. А теперь пошли обедать, умираю от голода.  
Хаджиме закатывает глаза и следует за Ойкавой. Наверное, ему придется спустить на того все наличные, но если это значит, что они смогут забыть о произошедшем и двигаться дальше… Ну, ради этого Хаджиме готов на многое.


	5. Глава 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Ойкава и Ивайзуми пробуют нечто новое

Хаджиме правда думал, что готов на все, лишь бы стереть из памяти Ойкавы эпизод с почти-признанием. Но только не к тому, что в столовой у витрины с едой Ойкава вытащит кошелек Хаджиме и спустит все его содержимое на молочный хлеб. Вообще весь, который у них был. В голове не укладывается, что одному человеку вот так запросто позволили подчистую опустошить запасы молочного хлеба. Хаджиме уж как-нибудь прожил бы без этого открытия.  
— Мне потребуется твоя помощь, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава, подталкивая его локтем.  
— Сам тащи свои харчи, придурок, — отрезает Хаджиме. После того, как Ойкава вручил его кровные триста йен удивленной буфетчице, настроение у него резко ухудшилось. Он, вообще-то, собирался на эти деньги купить себе новые кроссовки.  
— Но ведь все знают, что поклонник молочного хлеба — я, а не ты, — самодовольно парирует Ойкава. — Если ты ни одной не возьмешь, это будет выглядеть подозрительно… Но ведь ты не хочешь, чтобы мы выглядели подозрительно, да?  
Прищурившись, он смотрит на Хаджиме, и под этим взглядом по спине Хаджиме пробегают мурашки. Он будто видит, что над головой Ойкавы зависло облачко с текстом «Мое сердце принадлежит Ива-чану». Хаджиме протягивает руку и хватает несколько булок с самой верхушки огромной горы в руках Ойкавы. Тот победоносно усмехается.  
На их излюбленном местечке на крыше, где они обычно обедают, пусто. В общем, ничего удивительного: за годы в Сейджо они фактически присвоили его себе. Ветер сегодня задувает как следует, и Хаджиме чувствует, как порывы взлохмачивают его доселе идеальную укладку. Ощущение даже приятное: у него самого волосы всегда были слишком короткие, чтобы по-настоящему почувствовать в них дуновения ветра.  
Хаджиме замечает, что Ойкава на него смотрит — с каким-то смутным волнением. Наверное беспокоится, что все его утренние труды пойдут насмарку — нет, ну о чем еще может думать Ойкава с таким лицом. Это как раз в его репертуаре.  
Хаджиме скидывает булки на колени Ойкаве, а сам роется в сумке в поисках своего бенто.  
— Поделись своим, — просит он Ойкаву, проверив содержимое коробки, собранное для него в доме Ойкавы.  
Его смущает количество помидоров внутри. Бенто, приготовленное мамой самого Хаджиме, кажется ему куда более аппетитным.  
— Будешь много есть — поправишься, Ива-чан, — занудно заявляет Ойкава, разрывая обертку первого молочного хлеба. В столовой продают запакованные булки с заварным кремом — безусловный лидер в рейтинге Ойкавы. Но свое бенто он все равно отдает.  
— И это я слышу от человека, который закупил почти тридцать упаковок чистого крахмала и сахара, — парирует Хаджиме. Он открывает свое бенто — а вот это уже другой разговор. — Так, будь добр следить за моим телом до тех пор, пока все не вернется в норму. Не могу похвастаться таким быстрым метаболизмом, как некоторые.  
— Не беспокойся, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава, грациозно взмахивая рукой.  
Хаджиме впервые видит, чтобы его тело было способно воспроизвести движение, которое можно было бы назвать грациозным. Но есть что-то волшебное в Ойкаве, иначе как ему удается делать даже из обыденных движений нечто особенное. И в свете последних событий напрашивается вывод, что эта магия пронизывает душу Ойкавы, а не тело. Сам Хаджиме уверен, что даже имея в арсенале длинные пальцы Ойкавы, никогда не смог бы заставить руку повторить подобный взмах. И Хаджиме глядит вниз, на эти пальцы. Сколько раз он трогал их, сжимал в ладони, смотрел, как идеально они соприкасаются с мячом. Их Хаджиме знает, как свои собственные. Но ощущения совсем другие, когда Хаджиме может не просто смотреть, но и двигать ими, сжимать в кулак, чтобы натянулась кожа на костяшках. Он внимательно рассматривает их, то сгибая, то выпрямляя, выискивая взглядом каждую мозоль, каждую царапину, которую до этого не приметил. Ойкаве следовало бы получше следить за руками. На одном из пальцев фаланга и вовсе отзывается болью на движение — кажется, Ойкава снова ушиб палец и никому не сказал. Ну конечно, ведь по его мнению он несокрушим, а боль вообще придумали, чтобы запугивать особенно впечатлительных —  
Пелену размышлений прерывает возмущенный возглас Ойкавы. Правда, посередине этот звук резко уходит в другую тональность — голос Хаджиме не предназначен для воспроизведения звуков на таких высоких нотах. Хаджиме фыркает и поворачивается посмотреть, что там случилось с Ойкавой. Тот держит в руках надкусанный молочный хлеб и глядит так, как будто только что выслушал от него персональное оскорбление.  
— В чем дело? — спрашивает Хаджиме.  
— Вкус другой, Ива-чан! Это вообще не молочный хлеб! Она же приторная до тошноты! — дуется Ойкава. На лице Хаджиме этому выражению явно не место. Он выглядит так, будто готов убивать.  
— Молочный хлеб всегда приторный до тошноты, — говорит Хаджиме. На его вкус, производители явно переборщили с добавлением сахара и вязнущим на зубах кремом-начинкой. Но Хаджиме всегда считал эту гадость гастрономическим воплощением Ойкавы, наверное поэтому они и нашли друг друга.  
На лице Ойкавы отпечатывается скорбная гримаса.  
— Наши вкусовые рецепторы остались на месте… Какой ужас! Как же я теперь смогу сполна насладиться всем этим, — он обводит руками гору молочного хлеба у себя на коленях, — если мне теперь не нравится?  
Хаджиме озаряет великолепной идеей.  
— Ну-ка дай мне попробовать, — он берет хлеб с самой верхушки.  
— Эй, это мое! — возражает Ойкава.  
— Заткнись, тебе же теперь не нравится. И вообще-то заплатил за них я, — Хаджиме разрывает обертку, откусывает.  
… и возносится на вершину блаженства. От приторности не осталось и следа, уступив место воздушной сладости, а густой крем идеально подходит к легкой текстуре теста. Он ахает от удивления: почему никто не сказал ему раньше, что у копеечного гадкого фаст-фуда может быть столь прекрасный вкус? Он никогда в своей жизни не пробовал ничего подобного.  
— Господи боже, — говорит он дрожащим голосом. — Охренеть. Это великолепно.  
От откусывает еще — вдруг показалось? Но нет. В этом кусочке, ближе к середине, крема даже больше, чем в предыдущем, и сочетание его с тестом просто божественное. Хаджиме стонет, как, наверное, не стонал от удовольствия никогда, исключая очевидные моменты возбуждения сексуального. И, черт возьми, голос Ойкавы просто создан для этого, но парадоксально — даже мысль о его чертовски привлекательном друге не идет ни в какое сравнение от экстаза, найденного в молочном хлебе. Да, он просто обалденный, этот хлеб.  
Прикрыв глаза от сладостной неги, Хаджиме делает третий укус и, открыв их снова, ожидает увидеть идеальную пастораль небесных чертогов: ослепляющую лазурь неба, с проплывающим по ним кустистыми облаками. К сожалению, видит он лишь школьную крышу, а Ойкава так и вовсе намеренно от него отвернулся. Оставшийся хлеб он складывает в причудливую пирамиду на коленях, прикусив язык от усердия. Хаджиме замечает, как наползает на шею и лицо Ойкавы густой румянец — с чего бы это? Но у него нет времени отвлекаться по пустякам, когда прямо в руках — источник головокружительного наслаждения. Он откусывает четвертый раз и говорит, толком не прожевав:  
— И ты всегда это испытывал?  
Ойкава косится на него, и теперь не заметить румянец невозможно. Хаджиме-то думал, что на его более смуглой коже щеки не могут гореть так ярко. Ошибся.  
— Ну, наверное, — будто через силу выдавливает Ойкава. — Я же не знаю, как оно на вкус для тебя…  
— Я никогда больше не буду дразнить тебя за любовь к молочным булкам. И прости меня за все те гадости, которые я про них говорил, — пылко кается Хаджиме.  
Пожалуй, это было самое искреннее извинение, которое он принес Ойкаве. Он откусывает в пятый раз и стонет от незамутненного наслаждения. Ойкава дергается где-то на периферии взгляда. Шестой укус — как финальный аккорд. Какой злой гений придумал делать их настолько крохотными, а не больше раз так в семь? Хаджиме ел бы, ел и ел. Оставшийся кусочек он отправляет в рот целиком, жует тщательно, знакомит каждый миллиметр своего рта с этим новым чудесным открытием.  
— Ушам не верю, Ива-чан извиняется, — говорит Ойкава как-то бездыханно и продолжает перебирать упаковки на коленях. Теперь остов этой башни вырастает прямо над его пахом. — А я тебе говорил, что не приукрашиваю и они действительно очень вкусные.  
— Заткнись, — на автомате произносит Хаджиме. На его пальцах осталось немного крема, и он методично вылизывает каждый, счастливо урча от сладости на языке.  
— Завидуешь, что ли? — спрашивает он. Можем сегодня сходить куда-нибудь за агедаши тофу, если хочешь.  
Ойкава весь скисает от такого предложения.  
— Фу, — почему-то Ойкаве никогда не нравились любимые блюда Хаджиме. «Какая картонная гадость! Вкуса никакого… А вообще, с тобой и твоей топорностью сочетается идеально, Ива-чан».  
— Чего? Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, засранец! Ведь в этом теле я тофу насладиться не смогу. Так что не фукай тут!  
Ойкава морщит нос, прикидывая что-то про себя.  
— Какой ты галантный, Ива-чан, — дразнится он. — Ну ладно, можем и сходить. Но гуляем за твой счет. Ты мне должен.  
— Я тебе только что купил молочного хлеба на три сотни йен, Жопокава. Ты совсем чокнулся?  
— Ты сам же их и съешь, поэтому не считается, — отвечает Ойкава.  
Хаджиме закатывает глаза. Есть подозрения, что эту битву он уже проиграл. По крайней мере, пообещав заплатить за Ойкаву, он сможет забрать весь молочный хлеб себе.  
— Кстати, отдай мне свой, — говорит он, снимая с верхушки пирамиды недоеденную Ойкавой булку.  
— Изо рта выхватывают, — жалуется Ойкава.  
— Тебе все равно не нравится, только пропадет зря, — объясняет Хаджиме. — Я тебе помогу.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто мне тебя еще и поблагодарить надо, — ворчит Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми засовывает булочку в рот.  
— О, это же непрямой поцелуй! Романтика, — говорит другой голос.  
Ивайзуми оборачивается: нелегкая принесла Ханамаки и Мацукаву, которые устроились сзади и разворачивают их бенто. Он чувствует укол страха — они с Ойкавой обращались друг к другу по именам, и эти двое могли услышать. Долго они тут пробыли? Но он приказывает себе не паниковать.  
— Заткнись, Ма — Ханамаки, — говорит Ойкава.  
— И тебе привет, — отвечает Ханамаки.  
— Прическа — отпад, Тоору, — с хитрым прищуром говорит Мацукава.  
— Макки, ты что, ему рассказал? — Хаджиме пытается изобразить скулеж Ойкавы.  
Ему очень хочется познакомить лицо Ханамаки со своим кулаком — если он рассказал Мацукаве, то и до всей остальной команды дойдет тоже. Хаджиме не горит желанием быть объектом подтруниваний до конца своих дней. Но головой он понимает, что подобающая реакция Ойкавы на это — скулеж. Честно говоря, скулеж для Ойкавы — универсальный ответ на все.  
— Ну приехали. Мне это зрелище подняло настроение на весь оставшийся день, как я мог держать это в тайне? — говорит Ханамаки. Хаджиме готов взвыть. — А где ты был, Ивайзуми? Я тебя уже минут пятнадцать ищу. Ты забыл, что ли?  
Ойкава смотрит на него с невозмутимым выражением.  
— О чем забыл? — спрашивает он.  
— Ты же обещал сегодня сразиться со мной в армрестлинг!  
Хаджиме чувствует, как сердце срывается вниз, выпадает из тела и пробивает крышу вместе со всеми школьными этажами, приземляясь где-то в подвале. Теперь он вспомнил. Ханамаки не давал ему проходу на протяжении трех недель с момента их последнего матча и выпрашивал реванш. Тогда он продержался против Хаджиме каких-то жалких четыре секунды. Какое-то время он успешно пичкал Ханамаки утешениями вроде «да ладно, это просто был не твой день» и «иногда даже лучшие из нас проигрывают», но в конце концов Ханамаки не выдержал. И все думал: либо Ханамаки брал у Ойкавы уроки надоедливости и выбешивания, либо он постиг это искусство через наблюдение за ним и точно знал, как вывести Хаджиме из себя. В конце концов он сдался и пообещал Ханамаки реванш — чтобы указать Ханамаки на его место и навеки отбить у него желание победить непобедимое. Но он напрочь забыл, что они запланировали это на сегодня.  
На лице Ойкавы расползается ухмылка. Хаджиме становится не по себе. В ушах звенит эхо слов «мое сердце принадлежит Ива-чану» — и в ушах Ойкавы, судя по всему, проигрывают то же самое. Намерения Ойкавы очевидны — и к гадалке не ходи. Подставить Хаджиме в армрестлинге — наказание куда более изощренное, чем скупка мировых запасов молочного хлеба за его счет. Опасения подтверждаются, когда Ойкава говорит:  
— Ну да, конечно, но вообще я сегодня не сказать чтобы в форме… Кто знает, может, на этот раз удача тебе и улыбнется, Ханамаки…  
Хаджиме делает глубокий вдох и пытается воспроизвести в голове голос, которым Ойкава обращается к команде перед матчем. Тот самый, в котором на поверхности плещется уверенность и подбадривание, а на глубине скрывается бархатно-острая кромка лезвия. Ойкава не пытается их запугать, но когда слышишь такое (на Хаджиме это не распространяется, не-а, пусть другие поджимают хвост от нелепых выкрутасов этого идиота), то невольно чувствуешь дополнительную мотивацию. Отпечатавшийся в памяти тон голоса он и старается воспроизвести:  
— Ты победишь, Ива-чан. Я верю в тебя.  
Сейчас его имитацию невозможно отличить от оригинала. Глаза Ойкавы чуть расширяются, и он, черт возьми, поднимает руку и салютует.  
— Будет сделано, капитан.  
— Ладно, идемте в класс, — говорит Мацукава. — Нам нужны столы.  
Хаджиме закрывает их с Ойкавой нетронутые бенто (да, как ни крути, молочные булки — не самая насыщенная полезными элементами пища, но вдруг больше такой возможности не представится?) и встает. На автомате он протягивает руку Ойкаве, чтобы помочь подняться. Тот не обращает внимания: отворачивается к стене и поправляет штаны. Весь молочный хлеб Ойкава опрокинул вниз — видимо так проникся притворством Хаджиме, что напрочь о них позабыл.  
— Ива-чан, ты уронил мои булочки! — ноет он. — Как я буду есть грязные булочки?  
— Для этого и придумали упаковку, Придуркава, — отвечает Ойкава, наклоняясь. Ивайзуми не помнит, чтобы раньше так обзывал Ойкаву — надо добавить в свой репертуар, звучит неплохо. — И вообще, таскай свое дерьмо сам.  
— Настоящий друг не надорвется потаскать мои вещи… — бубнит под нос Хаджиме. — Какой ты жестокий, Ива-чан.  
Вообще, ему начинает нравиться, как звучит Ойкава в его исполнении. Характерные фразочки без запинок вытекают одна за другой.  
— А ты самовлюбленный мудак. А то мы не знали, — Хаджиме неожиданно неприятно царапает виной, когда Ойкава его голосом говорит о себе самом такие вещи.  
Ну, может, Ойкава не совсем самовлюбленный мудак, признает Хаджиме. Но, конечно, стоит Хаджиме ему об этом сказать, как он немедленно им станет.  
Он наигранно прижимает ладонь к сердцу и произносит:  
— Ива-чан, ты меня обижаешь.  
— Прекращайте флиртовать и поторопитесь, — говорит Ханамаки. — А то обед скоро кончится.  
— Не волнуйся, у нас еще уйма времени, — со всей уверенностью заявляет Ойкава. — В прошлый раз ты сколько продержался? Шесть секунд?  
— Четыре, — угрюмо бубнит Ханамаки. — Но с тех пор я изменился. Сегодня я тебя сделаю, клянусь.  
— Увидим, — говорит Ойкава и нахально ухмыляется.  
Такое выражение лица совсем Хаджиме не подходит, но он по достоинству оценивает тактику дезориентации противника, поэтому готов закрыть на это глаза. Нужно, чтобы Ханамаки раскочегарился — когда он теряет самообладание, с ним легче расправиться.  
Ханамаки и Мацукава исчезают в лестничном пролете, бросив им напоследок, что будут ждать их в кабинете. Хаджиме помогает Ойкаве собрать булочки, забив на предыдущую перепалку из-за них же — к тому же, есть их он будет, судя по всему, сам. А еще ему нужно поговорить с Ойкавой и как можно яснее донести свою мысль.  
— Кстати говоря, — как бы между делом говорит он.  
Ойкава поворачивается:  
— Ммм?  
— Если проиграешь… — и все ветра Антарктиды завывают в голосе Хаджиме. — я просто буду сидеть, сложа руки, и ты останешься мною навсегда. Посмотрим, как тебе это понравится, — он расстреливает Ойкаву словами быстро и прицельно, как пулями.  
Ойкава бледнеет, будто из него разом сливают всю кровь.  
— Ива-чан, ты же не станешь… — его голос дрожит от первобытного ужаса.  
Хаджиме поднимает бровь.  
— Не веришь? Только попробуй проиграть и увидишь.  
Ойкава кивает и не говорит ничего больше. Хаджиме не припомнит, когда вообще видел свое лицо таким бледным. Он не сдерживает усмешки. Теперь-то Ойкава постарается не проиграть.  
Ну, по крайней мере, намеренно, поправляет себя Хаджиме. Они встречаются с Ханамаки и Мацукавой в кабинете и сваливают хлеб на первую попавшуюся парту. Но, что, если проиграет ненамеренно?  
Ойкава сколько угодно может распинаться о том, что армрестлинг — это типичная для пещерных людей демонстрация грубой силы, а ему самому больше подходят соревнования, в которых он может блеснуть своими истинными талантами, и бла-бла-бла, далее по списку, который Ивайзуми никогда не дослушивает до конца. Но на деле, здесь важна стратегия. Ойкава понятия не имеет, что требуется для победы в армрестлинге — этот придурок наверное думает, что надо просто надавить посильнее. Но существуют техники, которые позволяют упростить себе задачу, о которых Ойкава наверняка никогда и не подозревал. А еще огромную роль играет психологическое давление, в котором они оба с Ханамаки изрядно поднаторели.  
Хаджиме оттаскивает Ойкаву в сторону, пока Ханамаки с Мацукавой отодвигают одну парту из ряда ближе к доске.  
— Слушай, — грубо шепчет он ему в ухо. — Как только начнешь, тяни его руку на себя и продавливай его изо всех сил. Так у тебя будет больше пространства для маневра. Когда он будет на пределе, разверни корпус в ту сторону, куда будет опускаться твоя рука. И не выдавай свою неуверенность, а то он вздернет нос. Постарайся как следует.  
Ойкава моргает, впитывая полученные сведения.  
— Ива-чан, я… — говорит он. Его голос какой-то… обеспокоенный. Хаджиме думает, что, может, перегнул палку, когда пригрозил ему невозвращением в свое тело. Ну кто же знал: раньше Ойкава никогда не ломался под давлением. И на кону этого матча стоит гордость Хаджиме, так что был как раз тот случай, когда все средства хороши.  
Хаджиме прицельно хлопает Ойкаву по плечу, может, чуть слабее, чем обычно  
— Ты раньше никогда не проигрывал, — говорит он, на случай, если Ханамаки и Мацукава подслушивают.  
Ойкава-то проигрывал почти все матчи по армрестлингу, в которых принимал участие, но это не имело значения. Когда в игре вращались большие ставки, Ойкава всегда делал все возможное для победы. — Ты всегда встречался с препятствиями лицом к лицу, Ива-чан, — продолжает он. — Ты победишь, как всегда.  
Он улыбается, пытаясь подбодрить Ойкаву.  
— Ага, все под контролем, — говорит Ойкава, но бравада слов не подкреплена уверенностью голоса. Но, потом тон немного выравнивается. — Я по привычке надеру задницу Ханамаки. А как может быть иначе, Дерьмокава?  
— Эй, я просто пытаюсь взбодрить тебя перед матчем! — дуется Хаджиме. — Уже чувствуешь воодушевление?  
— Ничуть, — говорит Ойкава, направляясь к парте.  
Но Хаджиме знает, что это ложь, как и большинство произнесенных им сегодня слов. А правда — в выпрямленной спине Ойкавы, когда тот садится напротив Ханамаки и пожимает с ним руки. Их немигающие взгляды встречаются в схватке. И Хаджиме уверен, что не Ойкава моргнет первым.  
Они сцепляются ладонями и наклоняются над партой, будто стянутые лучом между их глазами. Хаджиме смотрит на Ойкаву — корпус он расположил вполне достойно. Сам Хаджиме, конечно, занял бы более удачную позу, но по и Ойкаве не сразу определишь, что он в этом деле новичок. Обычный в таких делах рефери Мацукава встает рядом с партой, чтобы удобнее было за ними наблюдать. Хаджиме становится по другую сторону — ему тоже нужно все хорошенько рассмотреть. Когда Мацукава начинает обратный отсчет, Хаджиме вдруг понимает, что он скрестил за спиной пальцы. На мгновение он чувствует себя шестилетним мальчиком. Напряжение в кабинете такое плотное, что хоть ножом режь.  
— Начали! — выкрикивает Мацукава. Матч начинается.  
В первые же секунды Хаджиме чудом не зарабатывает инфаркт, потому что кажется, что все закончится мгновенно: Ханамаки резко проводит прием, и рука Ойкавы преодолевает сразу полпути до столешницы, прежде чем ему удается зафиксироваться и нажать в ответ.  
— Ну же, Ива-чан, — шепчет Хаджиме сквозь сжатые зубы. — Ну же, ты сможешь…  
Ойкава старается следовать его указаниям. Он тянет их сцепленные руки ближе к себе, одновременно пытаясь выправить положение рук. Он до сих пор смотрит на Ханамаки, и его взгляд — ничуть не уступает в суровости фирменным взглядам Хаджиме. Хаджиме чувствует, как бьется в горле сердце, у которого как раз было время проделать путь обратно из подвала. Есть шанс, ошалело думает он. Шанс, что Ойкава победит.  
Медленно, рывками, их руки ползут вверх в вертикальное положение. Ойкава сужает глаза и продолжает смотреть на Ханамаки, сражаясь с соблазном моргнуть. Ханамаки выглядит собранным, и Хаджиме прикидывает, сможет ли Ойкава победить в этом побочном соревновании. Не то чтобы игра в гляделки как-то влияла на результат матча по армрестлингу, но в случае победы у Ханамаки прибавится уверенности, а Ойкаву это, наоборот, подкосит. Одними мускулами здесь не ограничишься — силу воли тоже приходилось подключать.  
— Ты сможешь, Ива-чан, — говорит Хаджиме в отчаянии, умудряясь сжать в кулак все еще скрещенные пальцы. Он покачивается на носках, а по телу прокатываются волны напряжения.  
Кажется, что Ойкава вот-вот моргнет, и горло Хаджиме уже щекочет крик отчаяния. Понятно, как будут развиваться события дальше: стоит Ойкаве моргнуть, как через мгновение Ханамаки на импульсе превосходства прижмет руку Ойкавы к столу. Но в последний момент Ойкава складывает губы и дует через парту на Ханамаки. Ханамаки морщится и моргает, когда воздух касается его лица, и Ойкава издает победный клич. «Так-то!» — тихо вырывается у Хаджиме.  
— Эй, нечестно, — жалуется Ханамаки.  
— То, что ты до этого не додумался, не значит, что это не честно, — отвечает Ойкава несколько напряженно и начинает наклонять в свою сторону руку Ханамаки.  
— Иссей, скажи что-нибудь, — возмущается Ханамаки, полностью прерывая зрительный контакт с Ойкавой и глядя на Мацукаву.  
Ойкава тоже смотрит в сторону, на свой напряженный бицепс. Хаджиме думает, что Ойкаве, наверное, нравится смотреть, как реагирует тело на его неимоверные усилия, поэтому он и пялится. Не то чтобы у самого Ойкавы совсем не было мускулов — просто они были не так ярко выражены, как у Хаджиме.  
Мацукава только пожимает плечами.  
— На сам матч это не повлияло, так что… — говорит он. — Можешь подуть на него в отместку.  
Ханамаки дует, но это не помогает, потому что Ойкава прикован взглядом к напрягшемуся бицепсу. Хаджиме фыркает. Да, наверное, Ойкава разыграл грязную карту, но это предоставило им преимущество, так что сейчас ему плевать.  
Еще минуту они сражаются изо всех сил, обмениваясь друг с другом градусами наклона в разные стороны. Хаджиме продолжает бубнить под нос «ну же, Ива-чан, давай, ты сможешь, ну же» — нервно потрясая при этом кулаками. И вдруг, в одно мгновение, Ойкава разворачивает корпус, вкладывая всю силу в руку, и опрокидывает руку Ханамаки вниз на парту так резко, что стол сотрясается. Все кончено. Они победили.  
Оглушительный победный рык Ойкавы не уступает радостному крику Хаджиме. С обеда вроде как вернулись какие-то одноклассники, но в этот миг они вылетают обратно в коридор. Хаджиме все равно. Они это сделали, они победили, и привкус победы еще слаще, чем молочный хлеб. Не соображая, что делает, он сгребает Ойкаву в медвежье объятие и, обвив руками талию, поднимает в воздух, кружась на месте. Ойкава ликующе поднимает руку, но для надежности цепляется за Хаджиме ногами. Они кружатся и смеются, опьяненные победой. В эту минуту все кажется идеальным. Ну, почти — какой идеальный момент, чтобы поцеловать Ойкаву...  
— Какое демонстративное злорадство, — горько произносит Ханамаки из-за парты.  
Хаджиме замирает с Ойкавой на руках, позволяя реальности снова очертить все детали вокруг них. Может, они действительно немного переборщили. Ойкава опускает ноги, и Хаджиме аккуратно ставит его на пол.  
— Это самая гомогейская сцена с вашим участием, — говорит Мацукава, сдерживая смех.  
— Нам полагается оскорбиться, Маццун? — привкус победы все еще затуманивает восприятие Хаджиме, так что плевать он хотел на какие-то там поддевки.  
Но около него Ойкава ощутимо напрягся.  
— Это не оскорбление, а определение, — отвечает Мацукава. — Вы так кружились, что стрелка пробила гомогейский радар. А уж как он тебе в руки прыгнул.  
— Да и не осуждаем мы, наоборот было очень романтично, — говорит Ханамаки. — На свадьбу пригласите?  
— Не будет никакой свадьбы, придурки, — отрезает Ойкава со злостью и еще чем-то таким, чему Ивайзуми не может дать названия. — Нету между нами ничего! Я вообще-то натурал, ясно? Самый натуральный натурал, — добавляет он с — желчью?  
Наверное, сцена в коридоре произвела на него большее впечатление, чем сперва показалось Хаджиме — раз уж Ойкава поганой метлой отметает шутки о тили-тили-тесте. Так что правильно он сделал, что не признался ему. Не хотелось бы стоять, обтекая этой желчью. В который раз он принимает решение держать эту влюбленность под семью замками и довольствоваться дружбой. Как бы от этого не было больно.  
А еще, понимает Хаджиме, вся эта ситуация очень неловкая. Потому что Ойкава только что сказал двум их лучшим друзьям, что Ивайзуми натурал. И даже если бы он не был влюблен в Ойкаву, утверждение-то все равно ложное. Мацукава и Ханамаки будут издеваться над ним до посинения, припоминая, как рьяно он отстаивал свою несуществующую гетеросексуальность — когда он все же признается, как все обстоит на самом деле. Ну да ладно, они и так издеваются над каждым его чихом, так что хуже не будет. Хуже будет, когда настанет время признаваться Ойкаве. Тогда придется как-то обходить неудобные вопросы «а ты случайно не влюблен в меня», которые непременно всплывут повторно. Да, с этим наверное лучше повременить.  
— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Мацукава и поднимает руки, пытаясь его утихомирить. — Если ты правда хочешь, чтобы мы не замечали гомоэротическое напряжение между вам, то мы прекратим.  
— Вот и прекратите, — говорит Ойкава с этим намешенным подтоном: ярость, желчь и что-то такое еще. Хаджиме кажется, что это досада. — Ничего между нами нет и не будет, ясно?  
Хаджиме при этих словах незаметно вздрагивает. Не то чтобы он ожидал от Ойкавы другой реакции на признание, но слышать, с каким остервенением его надежду втаптывают в грязь, все равно очень больно.  
— Как скажешь, ас, — пожимает плечами Ханамаки. Он протягивает Ойкаве ладонь, и Ойкава холодно пожимает его руку. — Хороший матч, если закрыть глаза на отвратительное и неприкрытое жульничество.  
— Ой, заткнись, — говорит Ойкава. — Идите уже по своим классам. Скоро прозвенит звонок.  
Мацукава и Ханамаки возвращаются в свои кабинеты, помахав им на прощание, и Ойкава с Ивайзуми ставят парту на место.  
— Спасибо за, ну, победу, — мягко говорит Хаджиме поверх лязга металлических ножек о пол.  
— А ты правда во мне сомневался, Ива-чан? Я обижен, — говорит Ойкава, возвращаясь к своей обычной манере переигрывать.  
— Сомневался, конечно. Ты уже рыл мне могилу, — отвечает Хаджиме.  
— Никогда бы я этого не сделал. У меня рука не поднимется уязвить твою жалкую мужицкую гордость. Ты ведь этого не переживешь.  
Хаджиме фыркает.  
— Я-то переживу, а вот ты — вряд ли.  
— Ива-чан, ну каков грубиян…  
К моменту начала урока, Ойкаву вроде бы отпускает окончательно. Но когда Хаджиме кидает на него взгляды исподтишка, то видит, что что-то нехорошее в его выражении лица все же осталось. Он так сильно надавливает карандашом на бумагу, что вот-вот порвет ее на клочки. И в целом выглядит так, будто у него кулаки чешутся — вопрос в том, обо что или кого он бы их почесал. Хаджиме мог бы задать ему этот вопрос перед началом тренировки — почему Ойкаву до белого каления доводит просто предположение, что они могут встречаться. Но лучше не надо, думает Хаджиме, глядя на побелевшие костяшки Ойкавы. Есть такие вещи, о которых лучше помалкивать.


	6. Глава 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой к великому сожалению Хаджиме случается волейбол

Ойкава все никак не идет у Хаджиме из головы. Видимо, тот долго еще будет оправляться от пост-травматического синдрома после предположения, что они встречаются. А Хаджиме никак не может понять, что вообще с ним происходит. И от этого как-то не по себе — ведь он, по идее, должен прекрасно понимать Ойкаву. Он всегда без труда мог снять с Ойкавы маски и вглядеться в суть под ними, но в этот раз не видит абсолютно ничего. Как будто детское четверостишие переписали в оду на русском языке. И вот Хаджиме не находит себе места из-за того, что между ними все идет наперекосяк.  
К счастью, спустя полчаса любые волнения о настроении Ойкавы исчезают из его головы. К несчастью, происходит это потому, что он вспоминает о более пикантном нюансе. А именно о тренировке. Которая приближается к ним с неумолимостью потерявшего управление локомотива. Жаль, что сидение на стуле в думах об Ойкаве нисколько не приблизи его к познанию мастерства связующего. Он очень рано определился с тем, какую роль в игре хотел бы на себя взять, поэтому никогда не уделял должное внимание отработке пасов — в средней школе Хаджиме уже точно знал, что будет нападающим. И уже на первом году тренеры, которых его решение устраивало, не заставляли его отрабатывать связки. С тех пор прошло пять лет, за которые Ойкава жил, дышал, ел и спал, подбрасывая мячик. И что-то подсказывало Хаджиме, что его благополучно позабытые навыки распасовки все же отличались не в лучшую сторону.  
Ну все, ему крышка.  
Нет, сейчас главное — не паниковать. Это не конец света. Они как-нибудь выкрутятся из этой ситуации с тренировкой, да? Да что вообще такого сверх-сложного в том, чтобы отдавать пасы (он прекрасно понимает, что это ложь, потому что сам видел, как годами загонял себя Ойкава, но это ложь во спасение). Несмотря на доводы разума, панический страх закипает в нем все сильнее с каждой минутой, приближающей тренировку. Когда кончаются уроки, Хаджиме уже без проблем смог бы влезть в шкуру того рыжего мальчика из Карасуно, который постоянно отпрашивался в туалет перед их тренировочным матчем. И робко надеется, что сегодняшняя тренировка будет не таким фиаско, каким был первый сет той игры для рыжеволосого.  
Перед тренировкой они еще должны заняться дежурной уборкой. Учитывая хмурое настроение Ойкавы во время уроков, ждать от него каких-то ободряющих речей бесполезно. А вот чего-то такого ожидать как раз приходилось:  
— Что такое, Ива-чан? Боишься, что не сможешь выступить в качестве моей достойной замены?  
Конечно, боится, только Ойкаве знать об этом необязательно — пусть меньше задирается.  
— Мечтай, придурок, — отвечает он. — У меня все под контролем.  
Как ни странно, собственные слова действительно воодушевляют. Быть может, Ойкава специально его подначивает, чтобы Хаджиме ушел в оборону и почувствовал себя увереннее. Неужели крохотные мозги Ойкавы и впрямь способны выдумывать такие многоходовки?  
— Я знаю, — говорит Ойкава, похлопывая его по плечу, и Ивайзуми думает, что да, все-таки способны. Но Ойкава продолжает: — Конечно же, мой уровень игры тебе не по зубам, что неудивительно — при пустой-то черепной коробке. Но я разрешаю тебе позаимствовать мою мозговую жидкость, чтобы остальные хотя бы на время тренировки ничего не заподозрили.  
Нет, Ойкава явно не собирался его подбадривать. Он в очередной раз демонстрирует, что является персональным бичевателем Ивайзуми, посланными на землю, дабы постоянно выводить его из себя. Он толкает Ойкаву в боку, тот спотыкается и издает очень нехарактерный для Хаджиме писк.  
— Ой! Ива-чан, прости, что сказал чистую правду. Но тебе обязательно вымещать свой гнев на мне, забияка ты этакий?  
Хаджиме рычит на него.  
— Заткнись. Ты что, сдохнешь в муках, если не будешь постоянно ржать над моим умственным развитием?  
Ойкава прикладывает палец к подбородку и как будто вопрос Хаджиме спровоцировал в нем глубокие размышления. Придурок.  
— Но ведь там и ржать-то не над чем...  
Хаджиме испепеляет его взглядом.  
— Ладно, ладно. Я перефразирую. Ты сдохнешь в муках, если будешь продолжать в том же духе. От моей руки.  
— Я, вообще-то, сделал тебе комплимент, — он дуется. — Я же сказал, что они ничего не заподозрят.  
— Какой-то сомнительный комплимент, Дуракава.  
И обычно Хаджиме добавил бы — «такие комплименты ты отвешиваешь свои поклонникам? Тогда я не удивлен, что они тебе прохода не дают» — но тему поклонников лучше не поднимать в ближайшие лет сто. Или дольше. Он закрывает рот — сейчас Ойкава точно отморозит какую-нибудь хрень в ответ, как обычно.  
Ойкава задорно улыбается и — черт возьми, Хаджиме, это же твое собственное лицо, почему же сердце пропускает удар?  
— Если ты сможешь притвориться мной, то тогда ты и сам не промах, так?  
Да, в этом комплименте определенно проскальзывает что-то милое — если перед этим разгрести семь слоев самодовольного бахвальства. Но Хаджиме не признает это вслух.  
— Клянусь, Дуракава, когда уже кажется, что более самодовольной задницей быть невозможно, ты открываешь все новые глубины.  
— Ива-чан, ты вредина. Мне жизненно необходимо иметь завышенную самооценку, а знаешь, зачем? Чтобы как-то выживать под напором твоей грубости, козел.  
— Идиот.  
— Грубиян.  
— Придурок.  
Когда они, наконец, приходят в зал, Ивайзуми как-то забывает, из-за чего он, собственно, волновался. Он настолько увлекся разбирательством с Ойкавиными причудами, что совсем забыл о том, как ему самому придется быть Ойкавой. И эта буря эмоции, которую Ойкава в нем поднимает: раздражение, недовольство, а под ними нерешительная, мягкая нежность — успешно перетягивает на себя его внимание до самых раздевалок. Ну, и еще кое-что: стянув футболку, можно как следует рассмотреть пресс Ойкавы под этим углом. Он просто немного посмотрит, что в этом такого. Главное, чтобы Ойкава не заметил, уж ему-то точно найдется, что на это сказать.  
Даже растяжка проходит без проблем. Правда, Хаджиме чувствует, как тянет под коленом — черт бы побрал этого придурка, опять он перестарался. Нужно как-то перераспределять нагрузку с этой ноги, чтобы хотя бы не причинить еще больше вреда — с этим Ойкава и сам прекрасно справляется. В остальном, все проходит в штатном режиме.  
Разминка — сегодня единственное, что кажется привычным и нормальным. Он повторяет движения, которые повторял каждое утро и вечер с тех пор, как научился перебрасывать мяч через сетку. Хаджиме балансирует на одной ноге, а другую за колено подтягивает к груди. Мышцы немного ноют, и Хаджиме концентрируется на этом — где-то на фоне переговариваются ребята из команды, а тренер кричит Ойкаве, чтобы начинал пробежку. Он полностью сосредотачивается на ощущениях, поэтому чуть язык не прикусывает от неожиданности, когда что-то на большой скорости врезается ему в затылок, Его бросает вперед, и Хаджиме, пытаясь вернуть равновесие, опускает ногу и размахивает руками в воздухе. Но тщетно — он летит вниз на четвереньки и как следует прикладывается конечностями.  
— Какого ху… — выдыхает он на автомате, и в этот момент прямо перед его лицом прокатывается мяч и замирает. Тут до него доходит, что произошло.  
— Эй, Дерьмокава! — кричит сзади Ойкава. — Сосредоточься! Тренер сказал начинать пробежку!  
Точно.  
— Ива-чан, мне было очень больно! — скулит он, потирая затылок — не просто для вида, больно и в самом деле адски. — Мог бы просто позвать!  
— Ирихата-сан уже позвал, придурок! — говорит Ойкава. — Опять самолюбованием увлекся, что ли? Так что получай по заслугам.  
Хаджиме поднимается и оборачивается к Ойкаве — на лице у того самодовольная ухмылка. Что касается вокальной имитации, то тут вопросов нет, только выражение лица выдает сияющую мстительную радость. Дорвался. Как же Хаджиме хочется начистить эту самодовольную рожу.  
— Ива-чан, так нечестно! — говорит он жалобно, но раздражение в голос все равно просачивается. — Я просто думал, как нам лучше начать тренировку, и что мне сделать, чтобы улучшить свои капитанские качества!  
— Чушь собачья, — фыркает Ойкава. — Займись уже делом, а не нахваливай себя на пустом месте.  
— Хорошо, — ворчит Хаджиме и прочищает горло. — Так, сегодня начинаем с пробежки!  
Он проталкивается через других, чтобы поравняться с Ойкавой — поддерживать его темп легко, несмотря даже на подергивание под коленкой, усилившееся после падения. Оказавшись рядом, он шипит Ойкаве на ухо:  
— Какого хрена, придурок?  
— Не понравилась своя же пилюля? — спрашивает Ойкава.  
Хаджиме прикусывает губу. Ну, ладно, может, Ойкава и был в своем праве. И все же…  
— Я же не со всей дури бросаю, — возражает он.  
— Нет-нет, Ива-чан, именно со всей дури, — сладко произносит Ойкава. — Уж я-то знаю.  
— Да тебе больно даже от комариного укуса. И вряд ли ты рассчитал свою силу. Точнее, мою силу.  
— Что ж, я допускаю, что мой болевой порог более низкий и деликатный, не всем же быть такими дикарями.  
Хаджиме в ответ закатывает глаза.  
— Ладно, отстань. В следующий раз подумай, стоит ли бросать всякую хрень в человека, стоящего на одной ноге, если не хочешь, чтобы с твоим коленом что-нибудь случилось. Мне кажется, я еще и приземлился неудачно.  
Даже на смуглом лице Хаджиме видно, как Ойкава немного бледнеет — но он старается это скрыть, поэтому беспечно произносит:  
— Да все нормально. Просто ты привык причинять боль, а не испытывать ее, — и после этого они бегут молча, слушая скрип кроссовок о паркет и тихие разговоры товарищей по команде. Но потом Ойкава добавляет, приглушенно и взволнованно: — Все очень плохо?  
Теперь Хаджиме чувствует себя виноватым: и за то, что напугал Ойкаву, и за то, что не смог устоять на ногах. Вот только навредить Ойкаве и не хватало — мысль о том, что у него будут проблемы с коленом, пугает Хаджиме ничуть не меньше самого Ойкавы. Он не отвечает и вместо этого прислушивается к ощущениям в ноге, когда та касается пола. Тянущее чувство, которое он заметил во время растяжки, теперь стало подергивание. Но это, скорее всего, результат удара о твердую поверхность. Ничего непоправимого не произошло. По крайней мере, Хаджиме хочет в это верить.  
— Обойдется, — отвечает он. — Не волнуйся, придурок. Я о нем как следует позабочусь, — и о тебе тоже, думает Хаджиме.  
— Уж постарайся, — говорит Ойкава, и снова вонзается занозой в задницу Хаджиме. — Если из-за твоей неуклюжести я окажусь в инвалидном кресле, то угадай, кому придется всюду меня возить.  
— Не окажешься ты ни в каком инвалидном кресле, идиот. Нет, ну если станет хуже, я просто попрошу тренера освободить меня от занятий, — Ойкава морщится от одной мысли взять перерыв и фыркает. — Нет, Ойкава, освобождение от занятий — это не извращенное наказание для провинившихся. Тебе пойдет на пользу. Было бы лучше, если бы ты чаще отдыхал, а не вкалывал постоянно до седьмого пота.  
— Да, мамочка, — говорит Ойкава, чуть улыбаясь. Когда Хаджиме заносит руку, чтобы от души его стукнуть, чтобы не зарывался, Ойкава приподнимает одну бровь. — Ива-чан, ты же не ударишь меня на глазах у всех?  
Это будет выглядеть очень подозрительно.  
— Ты покойник, — говорит Хаджиме, когда ему надоедает шептать. — Вот вернем все в норму, и я тебя урою. Какая я тебе нахрен мамочка-  
Внезапно их прерывает другой голос.  
— Я так рад видеть вас здесь, ребята, — их догоняет Мацукава. — Вижу, вы отлично проводите время.  
О господи, нужно было продолжать шептать.  
— Опять суешь свой нос, куда не надо, Маццун? — с издевкой спрашивает Хаджиме. Входить в роль ему теперь намного проще. Окружающие вряд ли заметят подвоха до конца разминки. Но Хаджиме с содроганием думает о том, что уже вот-вот должна начаться основная тренировка.  
Самое отвратное во всей этой ситуации, кисло прикидывает про себя Хаджиме, ну просто финальная загогулина на этой кучке дерьма — тот факт, что вся эта хрень произошла именно сейчас. Конечно же, именно в пятницу, когда во время тренировки проходит игра три на три. Конечно же, не в любой другой день, когда у них была физкультура или индивидуальные упражнения. Нет, именно сегодня, и Хаджиме сейчас ослепит всех своими потрясающими распасовками в настоящей игре. Да он наверное просто сдохнет. Или его прикончит Ойкава. Или окажется, что Ойкава в атаке настолько убог, что его придется убить Хаджиме. Столько потенциальных исходов, и ни один не был Хаджиме по душе.  
К счастью, они с Ойкавой оказываются в одной команде. По крайней мере, их обычное комбо снова в действии на одной стороне площадки — и это, несмотря некоторые очевидные огрехи, все же успокаивает Хаджиме. Третий человек в их составе — Киндаичи, а против них — Мацукава, Ханамаки и Яхаба. Он пожимает руку Яхабе, и тот желает ему удачи. Да, удача ему определенно понадобится. Ладони начинают потеть. Несмотря на то, что утром он пытался убедить Ойкаву, что все будет нормально и они что-нибудь придумают, Хаджиме за это время не учился нормально пасовать. Не на уровне старшей школы, не, тем более, на уровне Ойкавы. Так что его бравада и заверения в том, что они со всем разберутся, ничего не стоили. А разбираться нужно было уже сейчас.  
И потом это «сейчас» действительно наступает. Ему дают мяч, он должен подать первым, и игра начинается. Хаджиме делает глубокий вдох. У него все получится. Подать-то он сможет. Конечно, в его подачах нет беспощадной точности подач Ойкавы, но по крайней мере в них есть сила, которая может пробить брешь в защите соперника. Когда Хаджиме подбрасывает мяч и подпрыгивает в воздух ему навстречу, он пытается вспомнить, как выглядит в этот момент Ойкава. И понимает, что его движения совсем не похожи на движения Ойкавы, но черт с ним — сейчас ему нужно хотя бы коснуться мяча. Выполнив задачу минимум, он пытается отправить подачу между Мацукавой и Ханамаки. Они оба ныряют за мячом, но в процессе чуть не сталкиваются. Мяч падает между ними. Что ж, хорошее начало, думает Хаджиме. Он удивлен и одновременно доволен собой. Эйс в начале матча всегда дает эмоциональное преимущество, но для Хаджиме это еще и доброе предзнаменование. Возможно, у него все-таки получится эффективно управлять телом Ойкавы.  
— Хорошая подача, Ив — Ойкава! — говорит Ойкава, со всей силы хлопая его по песне — да уж, кому еще учиться и учиться правильно управлять чужим телом. Хаджиме готов поклясться, что он сам никогда не бьет так сильно.  
И забавно, что Ойкава почти оговорился и назвал его по имени, отмечает Хаджиме. Весь день он успешно справлялся с этой проблемой. Может, потерял бдительность, потому что оказался в привычной атмосфере волейбольной площадки и расслабился. За собой тоже, наверное, стоит последить.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он Ойкаве. — Повторим.  
Если ему удастся подать двадцать пять эйсов подряд, то на этом матч закончится, и ему даже не придется пасовать.  
Но, конечно же, этого ему не удается. Следующая подача получается достойной, но он колеблется, потому что пытается изобразить разбежку Ойкавы, и в итоге мяч летит прямо на Мацукаву. Тот принимает без проблем. Атаку Ханамаки принимает Киндаичи, и вот теперь мяч летит к Хаджиме, к мать его связующему, которому нужно отдать пас Ойкаве. Господи, он не сможет — нет, соберись, Хаджиме, твердит он про себя. Сейчас не время раскисать, это всего лишь тренировочный матч. Худший исход — они проигрывают матч из-за отстойной игры Хаджиме, потом его допрашивает тренер, сажает на скамейку, и это перечеркивает сперва их шансы нормально выступить на отборочных, а затем и всю волейбольную карьеру Ойкавы. Так, зря он принялся себя накручивать — а мяч, да, кстати, мяч просто просвистел мимо и приземлился за пределами площадки.  
Упс.  
Хаджиме много раз снился этот кошмар, когда ты приходишь в школу, тебя вызывают к доске — и тут ты понимаешь, что не сделал домашку. А еще забыл надеть одежду. Почему-то подсознание любит щекотать ему нервы именно этим сюжетом, но Хаджиме уверен, что теперь этот кошмар потеряет свою злободневность. И когда подсознанию понадобится выбрать самый унизительный и ужасный момент, оно остановится именно на этом пропущенном мяче. Ребята по ту сторону сетки смотрят на него с разной степенью удивления, а собственная команда — с беспокойством. Только Хаджиме не может даже пальцем пошевелить, а если он очень скоро не подаст никаких признаков жизни, то его заберут в музей как самое реалистичное изваяние из когда-либо существовавших. И с каждой секундой шанс выдать этот эпизод за рядовую ошибку становится все призрачнее, а атмосфера — тяжелее и мрачнее. И чем дольше он стоит без движения, тем хуже.  
К счастью — и Хаджиме не может поверить, что он от этого счастлив — кто-то отвешивает ему подзатыльник и говорит:  
— Какого хрена, придурок! Приходи в себя и начинай пасовать!  
Слова ожидаемо поднимают в нем волну раздражения, но в то же время про себя он благодарит Ойкаву. Хаджиме как будто привели в чувство пощечиной. Он хотя бы возвращает себе способность шевелиться.  
— Ива-чан, мне так жаль! Не ругайся, — хнычет он.  
— Не лови ворон в следующий раз, придурок, — отвечает Ойкава. И потом тихонько шепчет: — Без паники, Ива-чан! Просто подтолкни мяч кончиками пальцев по направлению ко мне. С остальным я справлюсь! Ты как, в норме?  
Хаджиме делает глубокий вдох. Мило, конечно, что Ойкава волнуется, но с другой стороны раздражает и смущает, что ему это приходится делать из-за него. А еще сильнее раздражает, что слова Ойкавы оказывают желаемый эффект.  
— Да, — говорит он под нос. — В норме. Я просто задумался о лишнем.  
— Ива-чан, я знаю, что это для тебя непривычно, но такое обычно случается, когда есть мозг, — поддразнивает Ойкава. Нет, Хаджиме нельзя его бить до того, как они уйдут с площадки и останутся наедине. Ну ничего, он подождет.  
— Заткнись и вставай на позицию, идиот, — шепчет он.  
Матч возобновляется. Теперь очередь Ханамаки подавать, и Хаджиме приказывает себе стоять смирно вместо того, чтобы по инерции броситься за мячом. Это превосходно удается Киндаичи — и они снова пришли к тому, с чего начали. Мяч летит к его растопыренным пальцам, и Хаджиме понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Он набирает воздуха в грудь и намеренно отключает мозг — будет руководствоваться инстинктами. Нужно всего лишь подпрыгнуть, коснуться мяча и подтолкнуть его пальцами —  
Кончиками пальцев он чувствует шероховатую плотную поверхность мяча и отталкивает его так сильно, как может. И только после того, как схлынула первая волна радости от хорошо проделанной работы, Хаджиме понимает, что забыл направить адресовать свой пас Его ноги касаются пола, и он видит, как отчаянно Ойкава размахивает рукой в попытке достать до мяча. Который пролетает выше как минимум на сорок сантиметров. Мяч ударяется о пол на другом конце зала — и Хаджиме кажется, что слышит его смех.  
Хаджиме расстроенно топает по полу, переводя дух. Почему отдавать пасы так невероятно сложно? Он смотрит на Ойкаву и чувствует, как щеки покрываются мрачным румянцем — Хаджиме подводит их обоих. Что же он за товарищ по команде такой, если даже не может приноровиться? Ойкава же, в отличие от Хаджиме, демонстрирует небывалое спокойствие. Он просто хлопает его по спине и говорит:  
— Не волнуйся, получится в следующий раз!  
И Хаджиме после его слов все же становится легче.  
Но и на следующий раз у них ничего не получается. И на следующий, и на следующий. Пасы Хаджиме становятся более осмысленными, но согласованность их с Ойкавой действий страшно хромает: Ойкава слишком поздно начинает разбег, или Хаджиме пасует слишком рано, или что-нибудь еще мешает им провести нормальную комбинацию. А пасы для Киндаичи… Хаджиме просто не хочет о них думать. Дважды — когда счет 5-1 и 8-2 — тренер подходит к ним и интересуется, все ли в порядке и стоит ли им прекратить игру. Но Хаджиме и Ойкаве удается его отговорить якобы тем, что Ойкава просто пробует новую технику паса.  
Из хорошего: у них получилось перебросить мяч через сетку — целых три раза, и получилось заработать очки — целых два, когда подача Яхабы улетела в аут и когда Мацукава коснулся сетки во время блока. Их соперники к тому моменту взяли десять очков. А еще у них получилось снабдить Ханамаки и Мацукаву поводом для шуток на всю жизнь вперед. Киндаичи выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется. И Хаджиме отвел бы его в сторону и сказал, что его вины здесь нет. Только сперва надо придумать связное объяснение тому, что его семпаи вдруг разом разучились играть.  
На счете 10-3 они, наконец, зарабатывают первое полноценное очко — неуверенному пасу Хаджиме и блуждающей руке Ойкавы каким-то образом удается встретиться в воздухе. Мяч вколачивается в паркет на противоположной стороне сетки. Наверное, атака им удалась исключительно потому, что соперники уже и не думали выставлять против них блок. А когда мяч перемахнул через сетку, все просто молчали наблюдали за этим чудом и никому не было дела до приема. Но очко есть очко — и в сумме очков у них всего-то в три раза меньше, чем у соперника. Это определенно стоит отметить. Хаджиме улыбается от уха до уха и дает пять Ойкаве и Киндаичи.  
— Давайте забьем еще одно! — звучит как обещание.  
Но сказать почему-то проще, чем сделать. Разрыв в счете продолжает расти, несмотря на то, что какие-то неуверенные пасы Хаджиме все-таки удается провести.  
— Объяви тайм-аут, — шипит Ойкава на счете 20-8, потыкав Хаджиме в бок.  
Они кучкуются за линией разметки.  
— В чем дело, Ива-чан? — спрашивает Хаджиме, кидая взгляд на Киндаичи. Неужели Ойкава собирается сказать при нем что-нибудь дельное?  
Тот словно читает его мысли.  
— Киндаичи, можно мы поговорим наедине? — говорит он.  
Глаза Киндаичи округляются еще сильнее.  
— Да, семпай, — говорит он смущенно, но послушно отходит от них в сторонку.  
— Слушай, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава тихо. — Ничего у нас не выходит, да?  
— Ну… — шепчет Хаджиме. — У меня начинает получаться. Через какое-то время, может, и результат будет, но… — не хочется вслух признавать, насколько сильно у них не выходит.  
— Есть у меня одна мысль. Давай мы… просто будем играть, как обычно? — Ойкава слегка наклоняет голову, и его глаза блестят. — Я тебе пасую, а ты забиваешь.  
— Но команда…  
— Вряд ли удивится еще сильнее. У них и так челюсти с пола не поднимаются. Давай, Ива-чан, можно же хотя бы попробовать.  
Навыки убеждения Ойкавы как всегда на высоте, но Хаджиме многого и не нужно. Пасы Ойкавы были постоянной в его жизни с тех пор, как тот взял в руки мяч. Даже если по факту пасы ему будет отдавать собственное тело, он хочет вернуть эту постоянную.  
— Да, думаю, можно попробовать, — соглашается он. — Хуже ведь не будет, так?  
Они подзывают Киндаичи и посвящают в свой план, запутывая несчастного еще больше. Хаджиме клянется угостить Киндаичи мороженым, когда вся эта хрень закончится, — за то, что стоически терпел. Когда игра возобновляется, Хаджиме терпеливо ждет, пока подача Яхабы перелетит через сетку. Сейчас он вошел в зону: панику удалось стряхнуть, он чувствует себя спокойно и уверенно. Киндаичи несмело отправляет мяч на Ойкаву, и без лишних переживаний Хаджиме просто прыгает, как обычно. Вращение мира вокруг них замедляется и сужается до него, Ойкавы и соединяющего их паса — все остальное не имеет значения. Ни сама ситуация, ни тревоги из-за нее. Мяч летит к его руке, будто притянутый магнитом, как будто там ему самое место. С легкостью обойдя блок, он забивает его со всей силы.  
Идеальная атака. Абсолютно идеальная. Именно такая, какая и должна быть.  
И пускай Ханамаки удается ее принять, а Мацукава пробивает блок Ойкавы, и в итоге они теряют очко. Ну, может, не совсем идеальная. Плевать. Пока что этого достаточно.  
Они проигрывают сет с унизительным счетом 25-14, но учитывая, как их размазывали по паркету в самом начале, это превосходит даже самые смелые ожидания Хаджиме. Ойкава пасует ему до завершения сета, повергая в шок всю команду. Половина игроков в зале просто разглядывают их, когда игра заканчивается. И Хаджиме начинает по-настоящему нервничать: потому что несмотря на то, что Ойкава находится в его теле, его движения и пасы невозможно спутать с чьими-либо еще. Что, если их рассекретят? Но ни жаловаться, ни просить Ойкаву вернуться к первому варианту игры, Хаджиме не собирается. Забивать мячи, которые отдает ему Ойкава, — легко и приятно даже посреди этого хаоса. Собственная беспомощность, конечно, злит, но, согласившись на план Ойкавы, они добились результата. Хаджиме никуда не может деться от всепоглощающей радости, когда он пробивает пас Ойкавы через блок соперника. И эта радость как будто давит на него с удвоенной силой — как будто к его чувствам примешиваются чувства Ойкавы, которые почти неотличимы от его собственных. Лучше этой эмоции нет ничего в мире, и она вспыхивает в Хаджиме сквозь безумие этого странного дня и ведет его в темноте, как маяк.  
К счастью, игра три на три заканчивается после одного сета. Пускай в конце у них уже начало получаться, Хаджиме сильно сомневается, что выдержал бы еще один сет. От бессилия чешутся кулаки. И несмотря на то, что игра была просто тренировочной и ее исход был делом решенным, поражение все равно оставляет на языке кислое послевкусие. Когда он пожимает руку Яхабе, Хаджиме с трудом удается встретиться с ним взглядом. Он не хотел бы снова провести такую игру в будущем, поэтому сейчас — домой и тренироваться. Если они не придумают, как вернуться в свои тела, то Хаджиме нужно до седьмого пота отрабатывать и пасы, и атаку. Он не допустит, чтобы из-за него они проиграли в официальной игре.  
… или он сегодня воздержится от дополнительных нагрузок. Под коленом неприятно и тревожно дергает. Он был уверен, что обращался с этой ногой осторожно, старался не усугублять последствия падения. Но боль становится отчетливой, когда он уходит с площадки. Видимо, его осторожности было недостаточно.  
— Ирихата-сан, можно я отдохну оставшуюся тренировку? — громко спрашивает он, чтобы Ойкава слышал. — У меня разболелось колено, и я бы не хотел рисковать. Я же не дурак, чтобы играть через силу и терпеть боль просто так. Я не хочу ставить крест на грядущих отборочных и своей спортивной карьере только для того, чтобы из принципа дотерпеть до конца тренировки!  
Он готов поклясться, что слышит, как Ойкава где-то позади него закатывает глаза.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Ирихита, удивленно моргая. — Ты сегодня какой-то странный, так что действительно стоит отдохнуть. Ивайзуми, ты тоже.  
Ойкава уверенно качает головой.  
— Я в норме, Ирихата-сан. Я могу продолжать! — Хаджиме посмеивается себе под нос. Конечно же Ойкава не захочет просто взять и не доиграть, особенно после тирады, которую только что выдал Хаджиме. Он вообще редко прислушивается к нравоучениям, но Хаджиме это не останавливает.  
Поэтому Хаджиме садится на скамейку рядом с тренерами один и наблюдает за следующим матчем три на три. Теперь Ойкава пробивает пасы Яхабы и делает это удивительно хорошо. Это несправедливо: Ойкава не так уж и плох в атаке, а у Хаджиме с пасами полный финиш. С другой стороны, Ойкава отрабатывал атаку всегда, потому что она часто нужна ему в игре.  
Он вздыхает себе под нос. Несмотря на все, что произошло с ними сегодня, и все попытки Ойкавы вывести его из себя — Ивайзуми удивленно осознает, что его мнение об Ойкаве только улучшилось. Ойкава терпел многочисленные ошибки Хаджиме, поддерживал его, а не дразнил, и вывел их обоих из этой ситуации. Нехотя Ивайзуми думает, что вообще слабо представляет, как бы выкручивался, не будь рядом Ойкавы. Нехотя Ивайзуми думает, что его чувства к Ойкаве по сравнению с сегодняшним утром разгорелись сильнее.  
И это тем более ужасно, потому что сегодня Ойкава забил последний гвоздь в крышку увядших надежд Хаджиме на взаимность. Нет, здесь совсем без вариантов.  
Что ж, думает он, невозможно иметь все. И у него есть такой Ойкава — самый раздражающий, но всегда готовый поддержать, в общем-то лучший друг, которого можно только представить. И этого Хаджиме должно хватать с лихвой.


	7. Глава 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Хаджиме получает не то дельный, не то совершенно бесполезный совет

Хаджиме не дожидается остальных и идет в раздевалку — после той катастрофы, которая произошла на тренировке, ему хочется поскорее убраться с глаз долой. Им с Ойкавой каким-то чудом удалось выдать себя друг за друга, несмотря на мозговыносящие комбо. Но Хаджиме уверен, что чем дольше они будут находиться рядом с остальными, тем сложнее им будет разыгрывать этот спектакль. Он быстро раздевается, едва за ним закрывается дверь, и который раз за день принимает душ. Он бы сразу свалил, но Ойкаве точно бы не понравилось идти домой с потной спиной и волосами. Уж проще будет вымыться. Сейчас Хаджиме продемонстрирует телу Ойкавы рекорд скорости по принятию душа: во-первых, потому что Ивайзуми хочется поскорее уйти, а во-вторых, потому что проводить слишком много времени в обнаженном теле Ойкавы — попросту опасно. В голову лезут всякие грязные мыслишки. В этот раз он использует настоящий шампунь, чтобы Ойкава, павлин недоделанный, не расценил это как повод поныть. Хаджиме сушит волосы и ломает голову, как Ойкаве каждый день удается быть Ойкавой. Наверное, это безумно утомительно. Сам Хаджиме уже страшно устал.  
А затем он вспоминает об адском фене с отбойником, и вот тогда последняя жизненная сила утекает из бренного тела Хаджиме. Ну вот почему Ойкаве постоянно нужно выглядеть так, что хоть сейчас на обложку журнала? Почему он не может просто пойти домой, как есть? Может он думает, что тут в раздевалке везде скрытые камеры натыканы? А стоит ему подойти к дому, как из кустов выпрыгнут папарацци дабы заснять момент возвращения Великого Ойкавы-сана в Его Скромное Жилище? Он остервенело вычесывает волосы и задвигает подальше желание вмазать Ойкаве по носу, чтобы хоть как-то замарать идеальную картинку. Но, какой бы нос в итоге не пострадал, нужно помнить, что Хаджиме тоже достанется. Что ж, он подождет, пока все не вернется на круги своя.  
Расчесывание мокрых волос проходит на удивление хорошо, несмотря на раздражение Ойкавой, его расческой и самим принципом расчесывания и вообще волос в принципе. И даже укладка спреем с морской солью обходится без накладок. Нет, ну даже он не сможет здесь облажаться. А вот что касается леденящего душу фена… С этим облажаться уже легче. Он просто направляет поток воздуха себе на голову, делает все точь-в-точь, как показывал Ойкава этим утром. Но когда он разворачивается и смотрит на себя в зеркало, вместо идеальной укладки с обложки на его голове красуется… одуванчик. Да, одуванчик — очень емкое определение. А еще подошло бы «два пальца в розетку».  
Но к своему ужасу Хаджиме понимает, что прическа кажется ему даже миленькой. Интересно, какой ущерб ему пришлось бы нанести внешности Ойкавы, чтобы тот больше не казался ему привлекательным. Наверное, даже если исполнение угрозы с бритвой не сработает. Он тяжело вздыхает. На каком же он дне.  
Ну и к черту, решает Хаджиме. Позади — несколько попыток расчесать и уложить это неуправляемое облако вокруг головы. Приятно-гладкое, объемное облако, через которое он пронизывает пальцы раз за разом, хотя давно пора было остановиться. Отложив расческу в сторону, он с отвращением вздыхает. Да с кем вообще они увидятся после тренировки, кроме членов семьи? Сейчас Ойкава быстро примет душ, переоденется, и они побегут домой, и ни одна глазастая преграда не вырастет у них на пути. Никто их не заметит.  
Единственное, чего он не учел в этой стройной логической цепочке, так это Ойкаву. Который вместо того, чтобы быстро смотаться с тренировки, как любой здравомыслящий человек, и занять первые места в очереди, встает в самый ее конец. А потом еще моется не меньше получаса. Хаджиме сам вряд ли когда-либо проводил в душе столько времени. Да что он вообще там делает? Не может оторваться от своего отражения в водосточной луже? Кажется, светлая идея о том, что им нужно убраться отсюда как можно скорее, попросту потерялась по дороге к его голове.  
Хаджиме садится на скамью между шкафчиками и, смотря строго в пол, делает вид, что перебирает и укладывает содержимое сумки Ойкавы. А ведь по его внешнему виду и не скажешь, что в сумке он хранит столько мусора. Хаджиме хмурится, пока шарит рукой в стопках помятых Волейбольных Ежемесячников и пустых бутылок с водой. Он хмурится еще сильнее, когда находит пачку розовых со стразиками конвертиков, похожих на тот, что вручила ему сегодня Кейко-чан. А может Ойкава не заметит, если эта старая макулатура вдруг таинственным образом испарится из его сумки? Тем более, что он ни одного так и не принял. А вот если Хаджиме вдруг захочет разжечь небольшой костер посреди комнаты, то конвертики придутся как нельзя кстати.  
Чем больше людей покидает раздевалку, тем сильнее расслабляется Хаджиме. Рано или поздно уйдут вообще все, и он спокойно дождется Ойкаву. Потом они пойдут домой и постараются придумать выход из этой непростой ситуации. Все будет хорошо —  
— Привет, Ойкава. Милая прическа.  
Ханамаки хлопает его по плечу, и из последних сил Хаджиме сдерживается, чтобы не заскулить. Да, какое уж теперь «хорошо».  
— Замолчи, Макки, — отвечает он — и пытается придать голосу нотки обиды, а не раздражения. — Я экспериментирую.  
— Ага, вижу. Стиль Альберта Эйнштейна. Хочешь за счет сходства подтянуть успеваемость? — Ханамаки пожимает плечами и взмахивает ладонью, когда Хаджиме смеряет его осуждающим взглядом. — Да нет, мне-то что, валяй. Кто-то вот читает учебники, а кто примеряет образ покойного немецкого ученого. Или вообще попроси Ивайзуми снова сделать из тебя человека.  
Хаджиме про себя вздрагивает. Хоть Ханамаки и не понимает, что сейчас говорит с Хаджиме о нем же, самому Хаджиме хотелось бы избежать этого всеми возможными способами. На все его реплики Хаджиме отвечает вежливыми и пространными «угу» себе под нос. Хорошо же быть страусом — думает Хаджиме — втянул голову и типа ты в домике. Может ему тоже попробовать спрятать голову в ладонях, вдруг Ханамаки отстанет. Нет, Ханамаки ему очень нравится, но как поддерживать такую беседу, он не знает.  
— Кстати, об Ивайзуми… — рука снова возвращается на плечо Хаджиме, но в этот раз прикосновение более мягкое. Когда Хаджиме нехотя смотрит на Ханамаки, его взгляд тоже мягкий. — Натурал, да?  
Нет. Вот тот разговор, на предотвращение которого Хаджиме должен бросить все силы. Перед глазами проносятся картинки, в которых он милосердно падает вниз со скалы. Да, это всяко веселее, чем обсуждать свою же ориентацию, притворяясь человеком, в которого влюблен.  
— Ты из-за этого сегодня сам не свой? — спрашивает Ханамаки. Судя по голосу, он переживает и сочувствует, а мозг Хаджиме вот-вот скукожится до размеров грецкого ореха.  
— Не думаю… Не думаю, что он такой уж натурал… — шепчет он безнадежно. Не так он хотел признаться Ханамаки, но, наверное, момент вполне подходящий. Хотя, нет. Ни черта он не подходящий, но лимит притворства на сегодня исчерпан. Он устал врать, хотя и дня не пришло.  
— Да, я догадывался, — говорит Ханамаки, и Хаджиме мигает.  
— Ты… догадывался? — голос от удивления дрожит.  
Он, конечно, не представлял, что Ханамаки, узнав об его ориентации, будет плеваться или с отвращением сморщится (а представлял он себе это в некоем идеальном мире, где в момент признания находился в собственном теле). Хаджиме знает, что Ханамаки не такой. Но и такого равнодушного принятия он тоже не ожидал. Хаджиме даже немного разочарован, что в итоге все так легко разрешилось.  
Ханамаки пожимает плечами.  
— Мой гей-радар не дает сбоев. Но, если честно, об этом все догадываются. Мы же не слепые, Ойкава. Если понаблюдать за ним хоть чуть-чуть, его гомо-кризис —  
— У ме… Нету у него никакого гомо-кризиса! — Хаджиме с жаром встает на свою же защиту, а голос от волнения чуть снова не переходит на писк. Так нечестно. Ну, может, определенная неописуемых размеров любовная проблема у него и присутствует. Но никакой это не гомо-кризис. От собственной ориентации ему ни тепло, ни холодно. А вот при мысли, что об этом знают все — прошибает ледяной пот. Стоп, если все, то значит, и Ойкава тоже? Не первый и даже не десятый раз за день Хаджиме хочется провалиться сквозь землю и исчезнуть в этой дыре навсегда. Может, ему пора уехать в бессрочный отпуск. Он где-то читал, что на Сейшелах сейчас хорошо.  
Ханамаки фыркает:  
— Опять за него заступаешься, — говорит он, и Хаджиме хочется умереть чуточку сильнее. — Думаю, он бы оценил. Ты же его знаешь. Под маской колючего ежа, — и лицо Ханамаки кривится в суровой гримасе, — «Гррр, умри, тупица Дерьмокава», он романтик до тошнотиков. Просто переживает за свою репутацию.  
Нет, умирать Хаджиме не передумал, но теперь хочется утащить в загробный мир еще и Ханамаки.  
— Слушай, ну не переживай. Он успокоится. Это же очевидно — ты ему тоже нравишься. Просто наш малыш Хаджиме-кун никак не переварит свои чувства. Дай ему время, ладно?  
Хруст, с которым крошится его мозг, Хаджиме слышит своими ушами. Вместо последовательного мыслительного процесса, в голове — мешанина из раскаленных угольков фраз, одна из которых — ты ему тоже нравишься — выделывает сальто по центру. Что вообще несет Ханамаки? Это все — сама мысль о том, что его чувства могут быть взаимны — ну не могут они — Ханамаки понятия не имеет, что они — да не нравится он Ойкаве. Сегодня он в этом окончательно убедился. Это просто нелепо. Нелепо же?  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Макки, — произносит он. Голос у него дрожит, поэтому получается не так утвердительно, как он рассчитывал.  
Ханамаки приподнимает бровь: к сожалению, не купился, хотя Хаджиме и не ожидал.  
— Ну конечно. Что именно тебе непонятно: что Ивайзуми хочет отвести тебя на крышесносное романтическое свидание, а потом ночи напролет с тобой кувыркаться, или то, что сам ты хочешь того же?  
Из горла Хаджиме вот-вот вырвется нечеловеческий вопль. Он скрывает лицо в ладонях, как стоило поступить с самого начала. Во-первых, чтобы поставить хоть какую-то преграду между собой и Ханамаки, который как нельзя точно описал идиотские фантазии Хаджиме — и так же крупно ошибся насчет чувств Ойкавы. И во-вторых, потому что теперь его руки заняты, и он пока не станет переходить к самому логичному плану — отправить Ханамаки в нокаут и скрыться с места преступления. Убедить Ханамаки прекратить — словами — ему не удастся точно.  
— Не знаю, — говорит он раздраженно и безнадежно. — Блядь, не знаю я, можем мы поговорим о чем-нибудь другом?  
— Ой как грубо, — говорит Ханамаки, и Хаджиме прикусывает губу. Конечно, ведь Ойкава почти не ругается, в отличие от Хаджиме, и теперь выглядит странно, весь этот спектакль трещит по швам, а все потому, что именно сейчас Ханамаки решил учинить Ойкаве допрос о его гребаной личной жизни. — Надавил на больное?  
Он гладит Хаджиме по голове, ероша его волосы — он что, вошел в образ дедушки Хаджиме? Ну, то есть, дедушки Ойкавы. И продолжает:  
— Слушай, ну со мной-то ты можешь поделиться такими вещами, Ойкава. Как гомо-ветеран, состоящий в гомосексуальных отношениях и переживший период упоения гомо-тоской, я являюсь идеальным кандидатом на роль гомо-сводника, — Хаджиме, выглядывая сквозь щели между пальцами, видит, что Ханамаки расставил руки в сторону в немом приглашении. — Ну же, поговори с дядюшкой Макки.  
… Хаджиме от обилия информации слегка подвис. Ханамаки, один из самых близких его друзей и человек, от которого он вроде как скрывал свою ориентацию… тоже гей. Мало того, что Ханамаки мгновенно догадался о том, что Хаджиме — тоже, так еще получается, что Хаджиме зря все это время притворялся натуралом.  
Хаджиме слишком часто сегодня чувствовал себя дураком, но эта ситуация — просто король всех неловких ситуаций. А еще…  
— У тебя отношения? С Кем?  
Ханамаки отнимает ладони от лица Хаджиме и всматривается в его лицо — сконфуженное, надо полагать. Никогда Хаджиме не видел, чтобы брови Ханамаки взлетали так высоко наверх.  
— Ты кто такой? — на секунду сердце Хаджиме замирает, а желудок покрывается коркой инея. Он уверен, что их раскрыли, но затем Ханамаки продолжает: — Не говори мне, что Ойкава Тоору, подмечающий каждую мелочь, ну, за исключением того, что наш ас сходит по нему с ума, — Хаджиме проглатывает слюну, — не заметил, что мы с Иссеем встречаемся?  
— Вы… встречаетесь? — повторяет Хаджиме, и его лицо растягивается в улыбке. Нет, ну не настолько же он слепой — заметил, как смотрит на Ханамаки Мацукава, когда тот отворачивается.  
Именно из-за таких взглядов Хаджиме и решил, что, набравшись когда-нибудь смелости, он первым откроется именно Мацукаве. Хотя, как выяснилось, теперь в этом даже нет необходимости — потому что у него все и так было на лице написано, блин. Но новость о том, что чувства Мацукавы оказались взаимны — лучшее из того, что случилось сегодня с Хаджиме. Хотя нет, Ойкава же помог ему удержать чемпионский титул в армрестлинге. И на тренировке им удалось провести несколько успешных атак. Так что, в его личном топе эта новость будет занимать скорее третье место.  
На лице Ханамаки отражается комичное удивление.  
— Ты правда не заметил? Мы уже две недели как. Ладно Ивайзуми —  
— Эй, — перебивает его Хаджиме, не удержавшись.  
— … но ты-то должен был заметить. Черт, получается, наш спор выиграл Иссей.  
— Какой еще спор? — теперь он вообще не уверен, что они с Ханамаки разговаривают на одном языке. Что бы он ни сказал — для Хаджиме это почти откровение, каждый раз все более потрясающее.  
— Мы с Иссеем постоянно на что-нибудь спорим, ну, ты знаешь, это типа весело. Не хотели никому говорить, что встречаемся, чтобы посмотреть, кто первый догадается. Я-то очень рассчитывал на вас, когда делал ставку, — Ханамаки морщится. — А вы меня подвели. Теперь я заторчал Иссею сырный стейк.  
Хаджиме мигает. Вот почему Ханамаки и Мацукава, его ближайшие друзья, ему ничего не сказали — а то он уже хотел обидеться. Но, верные себя, они превратили это в какой-то идиотский социальный эксперимент.  
Хаджиме не знал, почему ожидал от них чего-то другого.  
— В общем, я веду к тому, что моей квалификации хватит, чтобы помочь вам выбраться из этого гомо-кризиса.  
— Это не гомо-кризис, — бубнит под нос Хаджиме и затем добавляет «Макки» в конце, чтобы звучать более «ойкавишно».  
Хотелось бы ему знать, как бы отреагировал Ойкава на утверждение в том, что он влюблен в своего лучшего друга. Хотелось бы ему знать, отмел бы он мысль сразу или все же согласился. Это так маловероятно… или все-таки вероятно? Он вспомнил, как яростно Ойкава отстаивал гетеросексуальность Ивайзуми за обедом после поддевок Ханамаки и Мацукавы. Сама мысль об обратном была ему отвратительна, он не хотел бы… Или хотел?  
Ханамаки закатывает глаза и произносит нараспев:  
— Говори, что хочешь, но я-то знаю правдууу, — он вздыхает. — Слушай, ну мы же видим, как вы друг на друга глазеете. Ты как-нибудь повернись неожиданно, чтобы застать его врасплох. У него будет выражение лица как с обложки романа.  
— Я… — Хаджиме и сам прекрасно об этом знает, в этом его убеждать не нужно. Внутри нарастает отчаяние, паника и ужасная, рвущая, шаткая надежда. Если он не приведет мысли в порядок, то через пять секунд совершит что-нибудь очень глупое. Он прикусывает губу почти до крови и думает, как ответить, чтобы при этом не высказаться о чувствах от лица Ойкавы, завершить беседу и при этом не расклеиться окончательно.  
В итоге, ничего у него, конечно, не выходит, но он хотя бы пытался:  
— Да не важно, нравится он мне или нет. Я точно ему не нравлюсь. Ты сам слышал, как он это сказал. Еще и с таким отвращением, — невольно он вспоминает выражение лица Ойкавы в коридоре, когда тот спросил, не влюблен ли в него Хаджиме. Эмоцию в его глазах Хаджиме так и не смог разгадать, он весь был напряжен. Да, вот теперь он точно расклеится.  
Ханамаки снова закатывает глаза.  
— Конечно, сказал. Мы же все там стояли. Попробуй подключить свой мозг, Эйнштейн. Думаешь, если он до сих пор никому не сказал даже о своей ориентации, то вот так запросто признается тебе на виду у всех? Тем более, ты сам не намекал ему на ответные чувства. Даже на то, что тебе нравятся парни. Вот и боится, что ты его оттолкнешь, если узнаешь.  
Хаджиме думает очень медленно. Он снова вспоминает сцену в коридоре, особенно тот момент, который он уже поспешил вычеркнуть из памяти. Он ответил тогда Ойкаве: «Ты так самодоволен, думаешь, что все должны тебя любить». Но ведь он и напрямую не сказал, что он его не любит! И тут Хаджиме понимает, что это все пустые оправдания и отговорки, и не более того. Сказать-то он не сказал, но «лично я — не люблю» в его фразе подразумевалось вполне прозрачно. Получается, что соврал о своих настоящих чувствах. Означало ли это, что и Ойкава мог соврать?  
— Я не могу знать наверняка, — упрямо говорит. — Он не говорил, что…  
— Если ты хочешь понять наверняка, то располагайся поудобнее и запасайся терпением, — говорит Ханамаки. — А то ждать придется долго. Подумай, на кого ты умудрился запасть. Ивайзуми… Да, я все понимаю, он тебе нравится, но у него жуть какой эмоциональный запор.  
У Хаджиме шерсть на загривке встает дыбом от негодования, но лучше промолчать — он и так достаточно навредил отношениям Ханамаки и Ойкавы. Последним штрихом будет убедить Ханамаки в том, что никакой он не Ойкава. Лучше он потом уничтожит Ханамаки в армрестлинге. Кто тогда будет мучиться от запора, а, засранец? И не самая милосердная часть его рассудка подсказывает — наверное, все-таки он сам. Этой бесполезной части Хаджиме приказывает заткнуться и продолжает слушать Ханамаки.  
— Не знаю, почему он так тщательно ныкает свои чувства, — продолжает тот. — Нет, ты правда думаешь, что он первым признается? — нет, одной победы тут явно будет мало. Лучше сразу три.  
Ханамаки треплет его по плечу.  
— Говорю как человек, который на этом собаку съел. Я был таким же дебилом, как вы, ребята. Несколько месяцев держал все в себе, потому что был уверен, что Иссею я не нравлюсь, и вот, — от мягкой улыбки на его лице Хаджиме подташнивает, — а теперь мы венчаны мемчиками.  
— Какой интересный статус отношений, — произносит Хаджиме.  
— Ну а что? Так оно и есть.  
Хаджиме не может поверить, что вместо того, чтобы не вызывая подозрений сменить тему, он готов продолжать их разговор. Но он неожиданно для себя увлекся. Слишком уж близко подобрался к тому, чтобы получить дельный совет. Правда, загвоздка вот в чем: убедиться в чувствах Ойкавы он не может, потому что для Ханамаки это уже вопрос решенный. Иначе может сложиться впечатление, будто у Ойкавы амнезия.  
— Но если мы с Ой.. с Ива-чаном, если мы… Ну вот предположим, что я ему не нравлюсь, — он ненавидит тон своего голоса. Жалкий, взволнованный, так щенок мог бы тявкать. И особенно ненавидит, что говорит все это он голосом Ойкавы: слишком легко представить, что именно такой у того тон, когда он чем-то расстроен. Лучше бы Ивайзуми не слышал этого никогда.  
Ханамаки кладет ему на плечи обе руки — и в этот момент правда кажется, что он дядюшка.  
— Ты ведь не узнаешь, если не спросишь, так?  
— А если он откажет…  
— И что, вы больше не будете друзьями? Сам подумай. Это же Ивайзуми. На него всегда можно положиться, он не подведет, — после этих слов Хаджиме решает, что с Ханамаки хватит одной победы, ладно уж. — А если и есть, скажем, одна тысячная процента вероятности, что я ошибся и он любит тебя только как друга — этой любви хватит, чтобы ничего не разрушило вашу дружбу.  
— Но… — Хаджиме не знает, зачем вообще открыл рот, просто Ханамаки говорит именно то, что Хаджиме хочет услышать. И лучше прекратить сейчас, иначе он и правда внушит себе, что его дурацкая влюбленность в лучшего друга может оказаться счастливо взаимной.  
— Послушай меня, — твердо заявляет Ханамаки. — Это и так порядком затянулось. Скажи ему. Избавь всю команду от участи массовки в корейской дораме, — лукавая усмешка появляется у него на лице. — Или хочешь, чтобы я написал трогательное любовное письмо, подписал твоим именем и бросил в его шкафчик?  
— Только попробуй, — шипит Хаджиме, забыв на секунду, что письмо будет предназначаться ему самому, а не Ойкаве, так что не страшно. Но гнев — нормальная реакция от лица Ойкавы, поэтому он продолжает отыгрывать. — Если выкинешь какой-нибудь трюк, то больше ни одного паса от меня не получишь и просидишь на скамейке до скончания века.  
Ханамаки пожимает плечами.  
— Тогда скажи ему, — он встает. Судя по сдержанной улыбке, гнев Хаджиме не произвел на него никакого впечатления. — Мне пора домой, меня семья ждет к ужину. Попрощайся со своим дядюшкой Макки.  
Хаджиме закатывает глаза, но послушно бубнит:  
— Пока, дядюшка Макки, — сил возражать просто не осталось.  
Ханамаки подхватывает свою сумку и идет к двери, но вдруг останавливается и поворачивается к Ивайзуми напоследок:  
— Подумай о том, что я тебе сказал. Или я придумаю, что написать в письме, — он вальяжно салютует и, открывая дверь, добавляет: — До завтра, капитан.  
Когда он, наконец, уходит, Ивайзуми роняет голову в ладони. Слишком многое ему сказал Ханамаки, теперь придется это переваривать — и голова уже начинает болеть. Лучше бы Ханамаки поговорил обо всем этом с ним — с Ивайзуми в собственном теле, или чтобы Ойкава при этом был собой. Насчет его чувств Ханамаки попал в точку — напрасно он убеждал «Ойкаву», ведь Хаджиме сам прекрасно знал, что все именно так, как тот говорит. Но то, что он сказал об Ойкаве? Хаджиме не знает, он не уверен, он все еще вспоминает странное поведение Ойкавы в коридоре и желчное отрицание во время обеда. Но теперь против этого у него есть голос Ханамаки, и он твердит, что ждать доказательств придется долго, что их чувства взаимны, что он никогда не узнает, если не спросит напрямик.  
Хаджиме тихо вздыхает. Он уже почти отказался от всякой надежды. И не припоминал, чтобы сама надежда была настолько тяжелым грузом.


	8. Глава 8

Несколько минут мысли Хаджиме бесполезно кипят в сознании и даже, кажется, бомбардируют его многострадальный мозг. Ему хочется вернуться в прошлое и сделать все, чтобы тот разговор с Ханамаки никогда не происходил. Было гораздо проще думать, что ему с Ойкавой ничего не светит. От этого, конечно, было адски больно; больно смотреть, как Ойкава заводит себе хорошеньких, ни к чему не обязывающих подружек, больно хотеть оказаться на их месте и знать, что Ойкава будет этому совсем не рад. Но волноваться было практически не о чем. Хаджиме никогда не думал признаваться в своих чувствах — зачем, если его все равно отвергнут? Ему не нужно было решать, излить ли свои чувства Ойкаве, который наверняка по ним потопчется. Хаджиме не нужно было бояться или задаваться трудными вопросами, не нужно было рисковать. Не нужно было делать ничего — только грустить. Просто как дважды два.  
Может, думает Хаджиме, именно поэтому он никогда и не сомневался в том, что совсем не нравится Ойкаве.  
Зато теперь сомневается.  
Чем больше Хаджиме думает о словах Ханамаки, тем больше убеждается, что тот прав, каким бы выбешивающим ни был его совет. Ханамаки может ошибаться насчет того, сколь пылки ответные чувства Ойкавы, но прав насчет того, что эти чувства, возможно, все-таки существуют. И Хаджиме не узнает, так ли это, пока не спросит. И все же, несмотря на доводы, в животе у Хаджиме появляется глыба льда, и призрачный голос спрашивает, утешит ли его это знание, когда его сердце уничтожат, растопчут, сварят, сожрут, нагадят на него…  
У счастью, его пораженческие (и крайне неприглядные) мысли прерывает мерзкое хмыканье. Хаджиме почти обидно, что это хмыканье производят его собственные голосовые связки. За хмыканьем следуют слова и жуткий смех Ойкавы. Нет, в самом деле жуткий — как будто у гиены с простудой.  
— Ива-чан, что ты сотворил с моими волосами? Ты выглядишь как кукольный тролль или что-то вроде того.  
Ну, конечно же, все дело снова в волосах. Ойкава что, не знает, когда заткнуться? Господи, и почему Хаджиме вообще его любит?  
— Заткнись, — бурчит он, не поднимая глаз, и проводит по волосам рукой. — Я сделал в точности то, чему ты меня учил, ясно? Не моя вина, что в твоем фене живет проклятый демон из другого измерения, который меня ненавидит.  
Теперь Ойкава смеется даже громче, а затем опускает руку Хаджиме на голову и святой-боженька-гладит его, запуская пальцы в волосы. Хаджиме приходится прилагать массу усилий, чтобы подавить счастливый вздох, чтобы не замурлыкать — он просто издает довольный звук: хорошо, что рука Ойкавы лежит там, где лежит. Ойкава все равно делает это безо всякой задней мысли, это не ласка, и господи боже, Хаджиме что, и пяти секунд не может продержаться, чтобы не подумать, как он попал со всей своей любовью. На этот раз он таки вздыхает — но уже устало.  
— Мой бедный Ива-чан, — хихикает в ответ Ойкава, и Хаджиме изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания на это «мой». — Ты совершенно безнадежен, верно?  
— Ты заткнешься наконец, тупица? Я хожу на подготовительные курсы в колледж, а не в академию красоты. И, в отличие от тебя, не тщеславен, так откуда мне знать обо всем этом дерьме? В любом случае, — Хаджиме отчаянно пытается переложить вину, — если бы ты не проторчал в душе целых семьдесят пять лет, никто бы этого и не увидел, кроме тебя самого. Что ты вообще там делал?  
Рука Ойкавы перестает наглаживать Хаджиме голову. Тот поднимает глаза: на щеках Ойкавы разлит еле заметный румянец.  
— Всего лишь мои фирменные приемы красоты, — отвечает Ойкава. Будь он в собственном теле, и голос его звучал бы отстраненно, но Ойкава в теле Хаджиме, а потому пищит. — Не то чтобы они хоть как-то уменьшили твое уродство, но я ведь должен был попытаться!  
Хаджиме бьет Ойкаву по ребрам.  
— Заткнись, принцесса. Я рад, что они не сработали. Не хочу выглядеть как ты, — он смотрит на себя и кривится, — хотя и так уже выгляжу.  
Ойкава притворяется задетым.  
— Ива-чан, ты так жесток. Тебе следует наслаждаться временем, проведенным в моем теле. Это как преображение гадкого утенка! Как каникулы!  
— Скорее как дорога в ад, — бормочет Хаджиме и тяжело поднимается. — Давай, пошли домой. Чем быстрее мы окажемся дома, тем быстрее поймем, как все это исправить.  
Ойкава согласно хмыкает, хватает школьную сумку одной рукой, а второй — сжимает руку Хаджиме. Сердце Хаджиме словно пропускает несколько ударов. Это нормально, господи, да они делали то же самое только вчера, но внезапно Хаджиме не может не думать о том, как на самом деле далеко все это от нормальности. Друзья не делают ничего подобного — большинство друзей — тем более так часто. Хаджиме всегда это знал, но списывал на то, что для Ойкавы просто не существует личного пространства, а для него — не слишком трудно все это терпеть (дело не в терпении, а в дурацкой влюбленности). Но… что если отсутствие личного пространства в случае Ойкавы вызвано теми же причинами, что и сверхтерпение Хаджиме? Что, если?..  
Блядь, Хаджиме просто ненавидит Ханамаки — за то, что тот заставил его размышлять обо всем этом дерьме. Внезапно все связные мысли исчезают — и остается только понимание того, что они идут рядом, и что у Ойкавы теплая рука. Хаджиме мягко ее сжимает, и Ойкава тут же повторяет этот жест. Они размахивают сплетенными руками, и, может, лучше было бы признаться Ойкаве в своих чувствах прямо здесь и сейчас и покончить со всем этим дурацким самоедством, но если Хаджиме и впрямь это сделает, он потеряет все и тогда, наверное, просто умрет, и Ойкава, кажется, последние десять секунд что-то от него хочет. Спасибо, дядюшка Макки, думает Хаджиме кисло.  
— Что? Я не слушал.  
Ойкава мягко тычет его в ухо.  
— Я спросил, кто еще видел тебя с такими волосами? Ты ведь не позволил им тебя заснять, не позволил же? Не хватало только, чтобы меня начали шантажировать — вдогонку тому, что сегодня случилось.  
— Только Ханамаки.  
Ойкава шумно выдыхает через нос:  
— Ладно, он и так видел нас утром, так что хуже уже не будет. Ты же ничего такого ему не рассказывал? О чем вы говорили?  
Хаджиме понимает, что прямо сейчас покраснеет, как рак, — стоит только вспомнить разговор с Ханамаки. Может, есть какое-то косметическое средство — противорумянец? Если оно и вправду существует, то Ойкава или его сестры наверняка им запаслись. Хаджиме умыкнет тюбик или банку, или в чем там хранится этот чертов противорумянец, а то это становится уже смешно.  
— Мы просто болтали… о всяком, — говорит он обтекаемо. — Кстати, ты знал, что они с Мацукавой встречаются?  
Ойкава поворачивается и смотрит на него с нескрываемым недоверием:  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты не знал?  
— Ну, они же нам об этом не говорили, так что нет.  
Ойкава делает глубокий вдох, замедляет шаг и наконец останавливается.  
— Ива-чан, кто живет по соседству со мной? Я думал, что ты, но ошибся: ты обитаешь в Стране Дураков.  
Хаджиме сжимает в кулак свободную руку и бьет его в бок.  
— Заткнись, Дерьмокава. Как я уже сказал, они об этом не рассказывали, откуда мне было знать?  
— Ты что, не видел, как они друг на друга смотрят или как постоянно касаются друг друга? Как постоянно приходят и уходят вместе, хотя раньше всегда ходили порознь? Это же в глаза бросается, Ива-чан. С другой стороны, ты никогда не замечал даже самых очевидных чувств, не стоит удивляться.  
Хаджиме различает в голосе Ойкавы что-то — какую-то нотку, задумчивость, которая прячется за легкомысленным тоном. Или, может, это грусть? Сердце Хаджиме пускается вскачь, и он пытается понять, может, чувства, о которых упоминает Ойкава, — те самые? Те, которых Хаджиме так отчаянно жаждет? Как бы там ни было, а Ойкава прав — обычно Хаджиме ничего не замечает. Он чувствует внезапный прилив храбрости: нужно покончить с этим прямо сейчас, выяснить, прав он или нет! Хаджиме уже почти открывает рот, но тут Ойкава продолжает:  
— Погоди-ка, ты что, сказал Макки, что не подозревал про их отношения с Маццуном? Ива-чаааан, — ноет Ойкава, — ты снова разрушаешь мою репутацию! И раз заставил меня выглядеть таким же бесчувственным бревном, как сам, то одним молочным хлебом не отделаешься.  
— Держи карман шире, засранец. Я и так уже спустил три тыщи на молочный хлеб, который был тебе даже не нужен. Повторять эту ошибку я не собираюсь. Для Ханамаки не секрет, что ты балбес.  
— Ладно-ладно, — дуется Ойкава, — тогда ты будешь угощать меня обедами, пока мы все не исправим.  
— Какого хрена? Губу закатай.  
— Не жадничай, Ива-чан…  
— Я не жадничаю, ублюдок! Ты просто хочешь на мне нажиться!  
К тому времени, как они добираются до дома, Хаджиме умудряется сбить цену до двух обедов. Его кошелек плачет горючими слезами, однако Хаджиме не отчаивается: позже он собирается вызвать Ойкаву на раунд в Марио Карт и наверняка сумеет хоть немного отыграться. Сколько бы они ни спорили и ни платили друг за друга, в проигрыше никогда не остается ни один. Хаджиме вдруг начинает думать, может, обслуга в их любимых ресторанчиках думает, что они с Ойкавой встречаются? В конце концов, они всегда платят друг за друга, и держатся за руки, и срань господня, они и так практически встречаются, разве нет? Хаджиме не может поверить, что не замечал этого раньше. Может, его друзья не такие и засранцы, раз зовут его бесчувственным бревном.  
Они решают провести остаток дня у Ойкавы — у него в комнате стационарный компьютер, а у Хаджиме всего лишь лэптоп, и, поскольку они не знают, как решить эту проблему, кроме как загуглить на нее, будет куда удобнее читать результаты на большом мониторе. К счастью, когда они входят в прихожую и дружно восклицают «Я дома», им отвечает тишина. Матери Ойкавы нет — как и его сестры, наверное, отправились куда-то вместе. Хаджиме молча благодарит небеса. Вряд ли он сумел бы притворяться Ойкавой перед семьей Ойкавы — это было бы венцом сегодняшних неудач.  
Они неслышно передвигаются по дому, пусть даже знают, что их никто не услышит. Хаджиме чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, который выскользнул из дома в ночь. Он знает, что имеет полное право здесь находиться, но страх, что его поймает кто-то из Ойкав, пригибает Хаджиме к земле.  
В доме стоит тишина — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не достигают лестницы. Затем откуда-то сверху доносится громкий стук. Хаджиме вздрагивает и с трудом подавляет испуганный возглас. Ойкава больно сжимает его руку. Они переглядываются: Хаджиме боится, что Ойкава примется его высмеивать, и тот, кажется, опасается того же. Впрочем, оба довольно быстро понимают, что любая насмешка сейчас была бы отъявленным лицемерием. Ойкава сильнее сжимает руку Хаджиме, и они начинают подниматься по ступенькам. Даже сейчас, зная, что им может угрожать разоблачение или даже смерть, Хаджиме не может перестать думать о том, как ему приятно. Это нечестно, совершенно нечестно.  
Вслед за стуком раздается громкое мяуканье, и Хаджиме обмякает от облегчения. Это всего лишь кошки Ойкавы — даже если они и сообразят в чем дело, рассказать об этом все равно не смогут. Две кошки вылетают на лестницу и замирают на верхней ступеньке — упитанная кошка породы рэгдолл Луна и мелкая и черная — Плутон. (Хаджиме всегда подозревал, что их назвали в честь персонажей Сейлор Мун, но заставить Ойкаву сознаться так и не сумел. Ну, тот хотя бы не назвал их «Инопланетянка-чан» или каким-то столь же дурацким именем). Хаджиме взбегает по ступенькам, улыбается и протягивает руку к кошкам, позволяя себя обнюхать. Они давно уже считают его еще одним членом семьи — ну, Плутон любит его не меньше остальных. Точнее, не больше — она просто терпит окружающих. А вот Луна его обожает, впрочем, Луна обожает всех и вся — включая измятые конфетные фантики.  
Луна обнюхивает руку Хаджиме и чихает. Она подходит к Ойкаве, обнюхивает уже его руку, снова чихает и опрокидывается на спину — как делает всякий раз, когда сталкивается с чем-то более непонятным, чем миска корма. Плутон обнюхивает их руки, смотрит на них с выражением существа, которое только что познало всю горечь предательства, после чего кусает Хаджиме за пальцы.  
— Ай, какого хрена, — восклицает он и трясет укушенной рукой. Кажется, кошачьи зубы все-таки не повредили кожу, хоть больно от этого и не меньше.  
— Думаешь, они знают? — спрашивает Ойкава тихо, стараясь не привлекать внимания Плутон. — Может, мы как-то по-другому пахнем? — позади Луна снова чихает.  
Хаджиме снова пожимает плечами и баюкает ноющую руку.  
— Может… Или, может, они всегда ведут себя так по пятницам. У тебя странные кошки.  
— Ива-чан! — шипит Ойкава. — У меня идеальные кошки.  
Хаджиме мрачно рассматривает след от укуса.  
— Да-да, убеждай себя в этом.  
— Неудивительно, что Плутон тебя укусила — ты говоришь о ней сплошные га… ай, плохая кошка, плохая кошка, — Ойкава трясет укушенной рукой. Хаджиме с трудом подавляет злорадное хмыканье. Плутон удаляется прочь, донеся до них свое мнение по поводу происходящего.  
Луна нюхает воздух, затем решительно встает и прыгает на Хаджиме, цепляется за его рубашку и громко мяукает. Он осторожно ее подхватывает и начинает гладить по голове и ушам.  
— Почему она всегда любит тебя больше? — жалуется Ойкава.  
— Ясное дело, потому что я лучше, — отвечает Хаджиме с притворной серьезностью.  
— Ха. Ты просто ее балуешь и закармливаешь вкусняшками.  
Луна слышит слово «вкусняшки» — и начинает оглушительно мяукать. Взгляд ее огромных голубых глаз проникает в самую душу Хаджиме — она умоляет, и сердце Хаджиме начинает таять. Может, одна из кошек у Ойкавы и впрямь идеальна.  
— Эй, у тебя не завалялось по близости ее любимых — МЯУ — вкусняшек?  
Ойкава закатывает глаза.  
— Ива-чан, из-за тебя она скоро будет весить двенадцать кило.  
— Да ты только взгляни на нее — она же голодная, — Хаджиме поворачивает кошку к Ойкаве. Даже самое черствое сердце растрогается при одном-единственном взгляде на эту несчастную мордочку. Бедная Луна, совсем одна, такая голодная, такая…  
— Мама покормила ее час назад. Она просто обжора.  
Хаджиме закрывает Луне уши.  
— Не говори о ней так, засранец!  
Ойкава фыркает:  
— По-твоему, она понимает какие-то слова, кроме «вкусняшек»?  
— Просто тащи их сюда, Дерьмокава. Бедная Луна честно их заслужила, раз — ей пришлось тебя выслушивать.  
— Следующий счет от ветеринара будешь оплачивать сам.  
Утолив голод Луны, они наконец перемещаются в комнату Ойкавы и устраиваются перед компьютером. Тот грузится, и Хаджиме решительно нечего делать, кроме как рассматривать Ойкаву. Точнее, самого себя. Он уже даже не старается как-то это разграничивать. Ойкава выглядит точь-в-точь как Хаджиме, но это никак не влияет на чувства Хаджиме. Весь Ойкава со своим паршивым характером, эгоизмом, мелочностью и идиотизмом так охрененно красив, что Хаджиме не разлюбил бы его, даже если бы он выглядел как Дэдпул после мутации. Хаджиме с головой накрывает тоска — и тут его вдруг словно ударяет током: вот он, тот самый момент. Ойкава пялится на экран и, редкое дело, молчит и даже не собирается перебивать.  
Хаджиме открывает рот, делает глубокий вдох — и снова закрывает рот, осознавая важность того, что собирается сделать. Он с силой прикусывает губу — воздух словно застревает в легких. Каким бы ни оказался ответ, все изменится — их с Ойкавой отношения больше не будут прежними. Наверное, Хаджиме просто не готов к окончанию того, что между ними есть, наверное, лучше просто…  
Нет. Хаджиме кажется, что чья-то призрачная рука подталкивает его вперед. Это как волнение перед матчем, говорит себе Хаджиме: какие бы оправдания он себе ни придумал, справиться со страхом можно только выйдя на корт и сыграв лучший матч в своей жизни. Он выиграет, а даже если нет, они с Ойкавой останутся в одной команде. Хаджиме открывает рот, Ойкава — тоже, собираясь нарушить неловкое молчание, да блядь, Хаджиме и так ждал целую вечность, так что он бросается вперед, очертя голову.  
— Так, Ива-чан, что нам иска…  
— Я тебе нравлюсь?  
Ойкава давится собственным голосом и издает задыхающийся звук. Глаза его расширяются; Хаджиме никогда еще не видел на своем лице такого выражения — вина и страх напополам. Оно держится всего каких-то пару секунд, а затем сменяется натянутой улыбкой. Хаджиме вдруг вспоминает, что когда Ойкава задал ему такой же вопрос, Хаджиме так упорно все отрицал, что, не читая его мысли, и вправду можно было решить, что никакой любви к Ойкаве у него нет. Он снова делает все неправильно, да блядь! Хаджиме уже почти видит свое будущее — по крайней мере, ближайшее. Даже если он Ойкаве и нравится, тот ни за что в этом не признается.  
«Хаха, не будь идиотом, Ива-чан, кому ты нужен?» — Хаджиме уже чувствует, как разбивается его сердце. Конечно, они как-то справятся с возникшей неловкостью, и все будет как всегда. Хаджиме с удивлением осознает, что «как всегда» — он не хочет. Им нужно измениться — так или иначе. Он должен все исправить.  
— Потому что… Когда я раньше сказал, что ты мне не нравишься, это… вроде как… была не совсем правда, — продолжает он, не давая Ойкаве возможности ответить и не решаясь посмотреть ему в глаза. Он с болезненной ясностью понимает, что не говорил в своей жизни ничего тупее, что просто не может подобрать правильных слов. Он все равно продолжает, потому что это признание уже не может стать более неуклюжим — с таким-то началом, не может стать хуже, чем «мое сердце принадлежит Ива-чану». Сегодня Хаджиме достиг дна — можно уже не бояться.  
— Ты мне нравишься. Ну. Нравишься. В романтическом смысле, — Хаджиме становится трудно говорить — кажется, трахея пытается помешать ему сделать из себя еще большего идиота, чем он уже сумел. Следовало написать письмо — как вот Сакура-сан, думает Хаджиме лихорадочно. Правда, без отпечатков накрашенных губ.  
После нескольких секунд мертвой тишины Хаджиме наконец решается медленно поднять глаза на Ойкаву — он чувствует то же чувство неявной тревоги, которое всегда возникает перед кровавой баней в фильмах ужасов. То, что он видит, и в половину не так страшно, как нашептывает ему внутренний пессимист. На лице у Ойкавы нет отвращения или ужаса — на нем написана задумчивость. Хаджиме бы предположил, что Ойкава в таком глубоком шоке, что вместо эмоций его теперь переполняет спокойствие. Хаджиме сжимает руки в кулаки: ему хочется сбежать. Тишина затягивается, и Хаджиме начинает лихорадочно размышлять, может, ему вступить в якудзу? Потом, когда его поймает полиция, он пойдет на сотрудничество, его включат в программу защиты свидетелей, и ему больше не придется вспоминать эту жизнь — и то, как сильно он только что слажал. Правда, быть частью якудза значит заниматься убийствами и отрезанием собственных пальцев, но чем дольше Ойкава ему не отвечает, тем привлекательнее Хаджиме начинает казаться жизнь вне закона…  
— Ива-чан, — произносит Ойкава внезапно хрипло, — ты тупица.  
— Знаю, — отвечает Хаджиме с чувством. В другое время он бы стал это отрицать, вот только сегодня он целый день жутко лажает, а потому полностью заслуживает, чтобы его назвали тупым. — …эм, а почему?  
Голос Ойкавы становится ниже — кажется, он пародирует Хаджиме, совершенно позабыв о том, что находится в его теле, так что и так говорит его голосом.  
— Ты так самодоволен, думаешь, что все должны тебя любить… Да я полдня промучился, думая, что ты никогда не ответишь на мою любовь. Ты разбил мне сердце, Ива-чан! И вот теперь говоришь, что я зря страдал?  
— Ох, — говорит Хаджиме. В голове у него пусто. В глазах Ойкавы блестят непролитые слезы, однако на лице сияет невыразимая радость — такая ослепительная, что Хаджиме приходится потупиться. Его лицо тут же заливает густая краска — проклятый румянец практически пылает. — Прости, — бормочет Хаджиме, и все недостающие кусочки головоломки в его сознании наконец-то встают на место. — Я боялся… Думал, ты меня возненавидишь.  
— Тупица, — снова говорит Ойкава, и он никогда еще не походил на Хаджиме больше. — Я бы просто не смог. Ты слишком сильно мне нравишься.  
Сердце Хаджиме наверняка выпрыгивает из груди, но он этого уже просто не чувствует. Пьянея от счастья, он думает, что, может, вознесся в иную реальность, где сердце это рудимент, и жизнь поддерживается исключительно посредством счастья.  
— Ох, — говорит он снова. Кажется, его лексикон ужался до минимума. — Так… так значит, мы теперь вместе?  
— Если хочешь, — говорит Ойкава смущенно.  
— Тупица, — обвиняет в свою очередь Хаджиме. — Ты нравишься мне почти год. Конечно, я хочу.  
— Ты нравишься мне уже два года, — парирует Ойкава. Отчаянье в его голосе мешается с самодовольством: кажется, в вопросе влюбленности он сэмпай.  
— Боже, мы оба дураки, — Хаджиме прячет лицо в руках. — Могли бы встречаться уже так долго…  
Внезапно Хаджиме чувствует прикосновение: Ойкава отводит руки Хаджиме от лица и приподнимает его за подбородок.  
— Может, попытаемся наверстать упущенное? — в глазах Ойкавы плещутся теплые искорки, он наклоняется вперед, собираясь поцеловать Хаджиме. Тот тянется навстречу.  
Хаджиме всегда казалось, что описания первого поцелуя состоят из сопливых метафор — разумеется, нет никаких фейерверков, пения ангелов и прочей идиотской чепухи. Однако Хаджиме вдруг с удивлением понимает, что, возможно, идиоты были не так уж и неправы. Едва обветренные губы Ойкавы прижимаются к его губам, как под закрытыми веками Хаджиме вспыхивают яркие золотые искры. И хотя он знает, что все еще стоит на земле, ему все больше кажется, что они с Ойкавой парят в воздухе. Хаджиме даже слышит краем уха нежное ангельское пение — хотя сейчас ему плевать на всякую музыку, потому что губы Ойкавы прижимаются к его губам. Господи Боже, он целует Ойкаву — и это куда невероятнее, чем все волшебные фейерверки и музыка, и все вообще. Хаджиме и не припомнит, когда он был так счастлив.  
Звуки и свет стихают. Хаджиме открывает глаза — в комнате все еще танцуют золотые пылинки. Очень правдоподобная метафора, думает он и чувствует, что наконец-то приходит в себя. Он улыбается Ойкаве и потрясенно говорит:  
— Это было великолепно.  
Тот улыбается в ответ так ярко, словно прожектор на миллион ватт, и выглядит таким же довольным, как и сам Хаджиме.  
— Тебе не помешает научиться целоваться, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава дрожащим голосом. — А то на этот раз ты свалил всю работу на меня. Придется многому тебя научить.  
— Не критикуй меня после нашего первого поцелуя, засранец, — говорит Хаджиме, с трудом подавляя желание показать язык. — У меня нет опыта только потому, что я хотел целоваться только с тобой.  
— Ива-чан такой милый, — говорит Ойкава с неподдельным удивлением. Хаджиме рассматривает щеки Ойкавы, покрасневшие сегодня уже в четырехсотый раз, и вдруг понимает — это и вправду щеки Ойкавы. Ойкавы, а не его. Он опускает взгляд на свои руки и глядит на короткие, обкусанные ногти — это его руки, а не изящные руки Ойкавы. Каким-то образом они вернулись в собственные тела. Хаджиме размышляет, может, те странные фейерверки были именно поэтому?  
— Эй, мы — снова мы, — говорит Хаджиме, и Ойкава удивленно распахивает глаза. Хаджиме предполагает, что Ойкава был слишком поглощен поцелуем, чтобы заметить что-либо еще. Ойкава подносит руку к лицу, подчеркнуто ее изучает, а затем ухмыляется:  
— Ах, я снова стал красавцем! И высоким! О, свобода…  
— Я с тобой порываю, — говорит Ивайзуми сухо.  
— А вот и нет, — ухмыляется Ойкава солнечно. — Ты меня люююююбишь.  
— Ты говнюк, — отвечает Хаджиме, хотя ничего и не отрицает.  
Ойкава тоже не возражает против такой нелестной характеристики и начинает рассуждать о более насущных делах.  
— Погоди, так почему мы снова стали собой? Нам нужно было поцеловаться?  
— Наверное, — отвечает Хаджиме. — Не спрашивай меня, я, блядь, до сих пор понятия не имею, почему все это произошло.  
— Я ведь сказал тебе, это при… — Ойкава обрывает себя на полуслове и драматически вздыхает. — Ива-чан, это и вправду были пришельцы, теперь у меня есть доказательство!  
Хаджиме награждает его невыразительным взглядом.  
— И что же это за доказательство?  
Ойкава смущенно отворачивается.  
— Ну, вчера вечером… я пожелал, чтобы Ива-чан признался мне в любви. И вот теперь ты признался, и мы вернулись в свои тела, так что другого объяснения просто нет!  
Хаджиме тут же возмущается:  
— Эй, я сам признался, безо всяких там дурацких пришельцев! И это потребовало немало усилий, знаешь ли!  
Ему совсем не хочется признавать, как тяжело было произнести эти несколько слов, как у него едва не взорвалась голова от лишних мыслей, и вот теперь Ойкава приписывает это все пришельцам, которых даже не существует.  
— Я знаю, Ива-чан, — поспешно утешает Ойкава. — Я не это имел в виду. Я просто хотел сказать, что если бы с нами ничего не произошло, сегодня бы ты точно не признался. Может, тебе понадобилось бы больше времени, и мы бы все так же загадывали желания на звезды.  
Хаджиме собирается начать снова возражать, но затем думает обо всем, что с ним сегодня произошло, что заставило по-новому посмотреть на себя и других. Он думает, что когда-нибудь все равно бы признался — все-таки знаки были слишком очевидны, даже он бы их не пропустил — но… вряд ли бы они были сейчас с Ойкаваой там, где они есть — без вмешательства извне. Внезапно Хаджиме вспоминает свое желание, и образ губ Ойкавы на своих губах, промелькнувший в сознании за секунду до того, как он пожелал себе прибавку в росте. Может… Может, Ойкава не совсем и неправ.  
Не то чтобы Хаджиме собирался в этом признаваться. Вместо этого он фыркает и говорит:  
— Я все еще считаю, что инопланетные сводники — это самая тупая теория, которую я когда-либо слышал. Это даже хуже, чем то дерьмо, которое показывают в «Пришельцах древности».  
— «Пришельцы древности» — это интеллектуальный шедевр.  
— Святое небо, я встречаюсь с идиотом.  
Ойкава ухмыляется:  
— Ты встречаешься со мной, — говорит он и произносит это так, словно все еще не может в это поверить.  
— Именно так я и сказал, — отвечает Хаджиме и тоже ухмыляется.  
— Эй, как думаешь, если мы снова поцелуемся, то снова поменяемся телами?  
Хаджиме обдумывает это какую-то долю секунды, а затем решает, что ему плевать.  
— Я рискну.  
Во время второго поцелуя не возникает никаких фейерверков, никакого ощущения полета или ангельских хоров — ладно, ладно, может, их вообще не должно было быть, и все эти поэты несут чушь. Впрочем, Хаджиме с Ойкавой тут же решают, что и без таких бонусов поцелуй идеален.  
Они проводят остаток дня вместе — как и собирались. Правда, вместо того, чтобы без устали гуглить причины, которые могли бы вызвать обмен телами у двух нормальных людей, они проводят время практически в нирване, целуясь через каждые пару минут. Ойкава упустил возможность попробовать агедаши тофу в теле Хаджиме, поэтому они отправляются в раменную, где Ойкава беззастенчиво кормит Хаджиме раменом и настаивает, чтобы Хаджиме кормил раменом его — потому что, по мнению Ойкавы, именно так и ведут себя парочки. Хаджиме не сомневаются, что когда они через час уходят, перемазавшись накапавшим с лапши бульоном, весь ресторан знает, что они встречаются. (Хаджиме оплачивает счет — он держит слово). Потом они перемещаются на диванчик к Ойкаве, и Хаджиме вдруг узнает, что сделать своего парня в Марио Карт так же весело, как и сделать своего лучшего друга, особенно когда этот парень требует в качестве утешения поцелуи. Хаджиме остается на ночь у Ойкавы и проводит еще одну ночь в его постели. Правда, эта ночь куда лучше — Ойкава прижимается к нему, и они долго лежат без сна, не в состоянии так просто забыть события насыщенного дня, несмотря на усталость.  
— Эй, Ива-чан? — зевает Ойкава.  
Хаджиме хмыкает что-то в ответ.  
— А знаешь, ты тогда был прав — ну… раньше. Хотя и заставил меня выглядеть идиотом перед половиной поклонниц.  
— Что?  
Хаджиме не видит лица Ойкавы, но все равно уверен, что тот улыбается.  
— Мое сердце и впрямь принадлежит Ива-чану.  
Хаджиме прячет лицо в подушку, все еще пытаясь осознать тот факт, что у него есть невыносимый, раздражающий, но все-таки невероятный парень, который может зажечь его парой небрежных слов.  
— Заткнись, — бормочет Хаджиме в подушку. — Ты стремный и размазня.  
Ойкава целует его в шею и смеется.  
— Ты первый это сказал. Так что сам стремный и размазня, Ива-чан. Просто прими это.  
— …ты все равно хуже.  
— Ха, ты даже не отрицаешь, — говорит Ойкава торжествующе. — Мой тупой парень-размазня.  
— Заткнись и спи, — бурчит Хаджиме, чувствуя, как вопреки собственным словам, на лице расплывается широкая улыбка. Возможно, он и станет это отрицать — чтобы немного сбить спесь с Ойкавы и чтобы не взорваться от смущения — но Хаджиме и впрямь немного размазня. Он не может удержаться от мыслей — о том, что Ойкава это лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось; что Ойкава — его вторая половинка; что ему ужасно повезло, когда когда-то в детстве к нему в парке подошел мальчишка с пушистыми каштановыми волосами и волейбольным мячом и предложил поиграть. Дыхание Ойкавы выравнивается, сомкнувшиеся вокруг Хаджиме руки напоминают теплое кольцо, сулящее уют и безопасность, Хаджиме думает, что не променял бы события сегодняшнего дня — со всеми их неловкостью и неудачами — ни на что в мире. В конце концов, именно благодаря им он и получил самую большую награду.  
Если позже ночью он и смотрит на бесчисленные нерушимые звезды и молча благодарит пришельцев…  
Ну. Вряд ли кому-то нужно об этом знать.


End file.
